Random Shots About Pietro
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: This is just a bounch of one, two, three, or more shots about Pietro Maximoff. Some will be about him as a kid. Some with him as a teen. And some with him as an adult. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

This first one is a one shot about a weird dream Pietro has. At least, Pietro thinks the dream is weird.

Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning. The sun was out, birds were singing. In a house, a teenage boy with white hair and blue eyes woke up and got out of bed. His name was Pietro and he was looking at himself in the mirror.<p>

"Morning, good looking," he said top the reflection.

Still wearing his pajama pants and pajama long sleeved shirt, Pietro walked down to the kitchen.

What he found in the kitchen shocked him.

He saw a man with white hair and blue eyes, wearing a red robe, making eggs and bacon.

"Dad?" said Pietro.

"Good morning, son," said Erik, smiling.

"What are you doing here? And why are you making breakfast?"

"What do you mean? I've been making breakfast for you, your sisters, and mother for years."

"You what now?"

"Morning!"

A teenage girl, around the same age and hight as Pietro, with auburn hair and blue eyes, walked into the kitchen.

"Wanda?" asked Pietro, shocked.

"Good morning, brother," smiled Wanda.

"What are you doing here? Father locked you away!"

"What? Daddy would never do that. You're so silly, Pea!"

Pietro blinked a few times.

A woman with auburn hair and blue eyes walked into the kitchen and kissed Erik on the lips.

"Good morning, Erik."

"Good morning, Magda," Erik said with love.

"Mom!" exclaimed Pietro. "But you died giving birth to Wanda and me!"

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" asked Magda, concerned for her child. "I never died. Why would you think I died?"

"Mom, I like Pietro is sick," said Wanda. "He's not himself."

"Are you alright, son?" asked Erik.

"I don't know," said Pietro.

'Could this get any weirder?'

And right on cue, a young woman with auburn hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Who are you?" asked Pietro.

Everyone looked at Pietro oddly.

"Pietro, it's our older sister Anya," said Wanda.

"How could you not know me?" asked Anya.

"Anya? But Father said you died before Wanda and I were born!" shouted Pietro, freaked out.

"I never said that," said Erik.

Pietro took a seat, trying to think of what was going on.

"Pietro, are you alright?" asked Wanda.

"No." Pietro pointed at Erik. "You're acting like a loving father and making eggs." He looked at his twin sister. "You're standing here with a happy smile on your face. Mom and Anya, both of who I've never met because they're supposed to be dead, are standing here in this kitchen. What the hell is going on?"

"Honey, I think you should go back to bed," said Magda. "You're not thinking right."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't raise your voice to your mother," warned Erik.

"Go to Hell, buckethead!"

"Buckethead?" asked Wanda.

"This can't be real," said Pietro. "It can't be."

Pietro grabbed the frying pan and hit himself in the face.

* * *

><p>Pietro shot up in his bed, panting.<p>

He looked around and saw his was in his bedroom in the Brotherhood boarding house. It was three in the morning and still dark outside.

The speed demon sighed in relief.

"Man. What a weird dream."

Not wanting to go back to sleep, Pietro went to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>Yeah. Pietro thinks having a dream where he has a loving family is weird.<p>

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

This next one is about Pietro and Todd taking care of Rick, Warren and Anya's baby. Babysitting Pietro's nephew gives Todd the idea to start a babysitting business to make money. In this shot, Pietro's older sister is alive and married to Angel and Pietro and Todd live with them in their nice, big house.

* * *

><p>Pietro was laying on the couch, playing his gameboy.<p>

A woman with blond hair and brown eyes walked in, holding a baby.

"Pietro."

"What's up, sis?"

"I need you to watch Erik for me while Warren and I go go to a meeting. Then we're going out to dinner, so we'll be gone all day."

When people would ask Anya why she named her baby father her monster of a father, Anya would say once there was a time Magneto was a good man. But while Anya and a few others called the baby Erik Jr. and Baby Erik, Pietro and the rest called the kid Rick.

"His name is Rick," said Pietro. "Why did you have to be so cruel and name the boy after the monster who locked your little sister in a crazy house when she wasn't crazy. She just had some trouble with her powers."

"Oh stop it. Dad wasn't always a bad man. And I didn't want to name him Warren Worthington IV. And niether did Warren. I hate it when people name their kids after themselves."

"Warren number four is better then being Magneto number two."

"Will you watch him or not?"

"Sure. Go have fun."

Thank you."

Anya handed her son to her little brother and went to get ready.

"You have blond hair like both your parents," Pietro said to the baby. "You and your mama are the only ones born into the Magnus family with blond hair. Everyone else has either white, black, or brown hair. I don't know how Anya got blond hair."

Rick giggled.

Todd walked into the family room.

"Yo, just gonna be us the the little guy?"

"Yeah," said Pietro. "My sister and her husband are gonna be busy all day."

Todd suddenly got an idea.

"Hey," he said. "We take such good care of Rick when his folks are busy, why don't we start a babysitting business to make some extra cash."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," said Pietro.

"Why not?" asked Todd.

"'Cause just because we can take care of Rick, doesn't mean we can take care of other people's babies."

"We can do it, yo. If we can take care of Rick, and if we were able to take care of ourselves when we lived in that crappy house, we can take care of other people's kids."

Pietro shrugged. "Okay. If you say so."

* * *

><p>"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

"Still think we can do this?" growled Pietro in frustration.

The two mutants were now had ten crying babies in the house to take care of. Eleven counting Rick, who was the only baby not crying.

"Okay, maybe this wasn't such a great idea," said Todd, nervously.

"I'll change Tommy. You keep Josh from eating the dust balls."

Rick watched his uncle and his uncle's friend run around, taking care of the other babies.

Pietro walked over to his nephew, holding Jessie is his arms, feeding with with her bottle.

"I hope when you grow up, you'll never let your dumb friends talking you into stuff."

Rick giggled. Pietro smiled.

* * *

><p>It was nine o'clock and Pietro and Todd were watching TV. Rick was in Pietro's arms, napping.<p>

"He just went to sleep," whispered Pietro. "Lower the volume."

"Today wasn't so bad," whispered Todd. "We got a lot of money."

"Yeah, but we're never doing that again."

"Never."

Anya walked into the room.

"Hey," she said. "How is he?"

"Sleeping," answered Pietro, handing the baby over.

Anya took the baby in her arms. "How was he?"

"He was a little angel."

"That's good. Thanks for watching him. You two are the best."

Anya took Rick to his room.

"So Tro, what are going to buy with your money?" asked Todd.

No answer.

"Tro?"

Pietro was asleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

This next shot is about Pietro all grown up with kids. He thinks about his childhood and teenhood, thinks about the future of his children, and chats with his oldest child. The children are from my stories **Our Future, Their Hell** and **Meet The Children**. And I added three more.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Characters:<strong>

_Trish and Hank's Kid_

Hardy McCoy/Muscles: He's the son of Beast and Trish. He's a muscular guy with black hair and blue eyes. His power is super human strength and he has intelligence like his dad. Has a crush on Mirah, Sooraya and Forge's daughter. He's 19.

_Sooraya and Forge's Kid_

Mirah Qadir/Sand: She's the only daughter of Dust and Forge. She has black hair, brown eyes, and dark skinned. She has her mom's powers and her dad's intelligence. Has a crush on Hardy, Trish and Hank's son. She's 16.

_Anya and Warren's Kid_

Erik "Rick" Worthington/Wing: This is Anya and Warren's only son. Like his dad, he has white, feathered wings he uses to fly. He wears a jacket to hide them. He also has the power to heal. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He's 20.

* * *

><p>Pietro leanded against a tree and watched the younger generation play, train, read, or whatever they were doing with a smile. He never got to enjoy his youth and was glad his kids and his friends kids were able to enjoy theirs.<p>

He shook his head when he saw his oldest son, youngest daughter, his nephew, and two of his son's friends throwing water balloons at Hope, Haley, and Kate.

"Roic Maximoff, Arden Crisp, Erik Worthington, Paula Maximoff, Rad LeBeau."

The five stopped what they were doing.

"What's going on here?"

"We were just playing, Papa," said Paula.

"It didn't look like Hope, Haley, and Kate wanted to play."

"Haley insulted me," said Arden. "And Hope and Kate just happened to be near her, so they got wet too."

"Well, apologize to them not. All three of them."

"Sorry," muttered Rad, Arden, Rick, Paula, and Roic.

"Roic, come with me," said Pietro.

"Why?" asked Roic. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing. I just want to have a walk and talk with my son."

"Do we have to?"

Pietro smiled at the irony. He whole like, Pietro wanted to spend time with his father. Now he had his own son, but Roic never wanted to be around his dad.

"A few minutes won't kill you."

"And if it does?"

"Then you won't have to eat Kitty's cookies again."

Roic made a face at the mention of Kitty's cookies. Pietro laughed.

"Come on."

They walked around the Institute. They saw Hardy and Mirah working on a science project, Rosine throwing a disk to Jay, who was in wolf form, and Tawny and Marian stealing money from Chris.

"How's school?" Pietro asked his son.

"Okay."

"Do you know what you wanna be?"

"No. You always ask me that and I always tell you I don't know."

"Well you need to decide soon. You don't have that much time."

"What if I don't want to get a job?"

"Well, you could always stay here at the Institute. But you would have to teach. We're not gonna let you stay and be a lazy bumb."

"Teach? Pff!"

"Roic, this is serious! This is your future and life! Don't waste it!"

"Like you wasted you?"

"I never wasted it. Your grandfather did. I wanted to become a doctor, but he made me be a soldier for his little war. It's thanks to the professor I got a job to teach here."

"Your problems aren't mine. Boo-hoo, grandpa ruined your life. Big deal."

"You don't know how good you have it."

"Yeah. Everything is prefect."

Pietro frowned at his son's behavior.

Roic saw Rachel walk by and grinned.

"Later, Dad."

Roic went after her.

"You life is really good, Roic," whispered Pietro. "I wish my dad gave a damn about me and my sisters like I do about you and your siblings."

Pietro headed for the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is about Pietro when he was five. He and Wanda received their powers. While Magneto is pleased with Wanda's powers, he's disappointed with Pietro's. When Pietro was asleep, Magneto took him from his bed and dumped him in a random spot with a note that said he had two months to make it home on his own to prove he wasn't useless. He almost gives up until someone comes to help him.

* * *

><p>It was dark out, and a little five year old boy named Pietro was out on the streets alone. He wore sneakers, shorts, and a short sleeved shirt. He hugged himself tight, feeling scared and trying to keep warm. It was cold that night and the wind wasn't helping.<p>

'Why did Father leave me here?' thought the little boy. 'Why would he leave me here on the streets like this?'

It's been a month since his father left him on the streets. He didn't know where was or how to get home.

Pietro sniffed and wiped a long tear away. He was tired, cold, and hungry. He couldn't remember the last time he ate something.

The young mutant looked down as he walked. Because of that, he bumped into someone's leg.

"Oh."

"What where you're going, kid!" snapped a man with a beard and bad teeth.

"S-sorry!" Pietro forced out.

He ran, went into an alley, and hid behind a dumpster.

'I wanna go home! I wanna be in my bed! I wanna be with my sister!'

"Someone please help he," he whispered.

"I'll help you."

The voice surprised Pietro. He stuck his head out to see who is was.

A twenty-three year old man with blond hair and blue eyes stood there with a friendly smile on his face.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Peter and I am an Angel."

"An Angel? A real Angel?"

"Yes."

"But you don't have wings," pointed out Pietro.

"I do," said peter. "You just can't see them."

"Oh."

"I saw what you went through. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"I can help you, you know. I'll get you something to eat and take you home."

"Really? Thank you very much, Peter!"

Pietro ran over to hug him. Peter lifted the boy up and hugged him back.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Can we go to Burger King and get some Whopper Jrs?

"Of course we can."

* * *

><p>After their meal, the two walked towards Pietro's house.<p>

"It's dark," stated Pietro.

"I can take care of that," said Peter.

With a snap of his fingers, Peter created small balls of lights to light the way.

"Wow! That's so cool!" exclaimed Pietro, excited. "That power is called Photokinesis, right?"

"Yes. You know all your powers."

The boy nodded. "I know every power there is. My dad can control metal and my twin can make things, usually bad things, happen. All I can do is run really fast."

"Don't feel bad about your power," said Peter. "I wish I chould run really fast."

Pietro smiled. "And I wish I can help people like you're helping me."

He started to skip when they got closer to his house. But then he tripped and cut his knee.

"Ow!" he cried.

"It's okay," soothed Peter. "I'll make it better."

He placed his hands over the cut and both his hands the the cut on Pietro's knee glowed a gold color. The cut dissapeared and Pietro's knee felt better.

"You can heal?" asked Pietro in awe.

Peter smiled and nodded.

He picked the young child up and carried him the rest of the way.

Once in front of the house, Peter put Pietro down and told him it was his time to go.

"This is as far as I can go. I have to leave now."

"What!" cried Pietro. "Don't go! Stay here!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go.I did my job. I brought you home. Now I need to help others."

"I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you. Go on. Your sister is waiting."

Pietro walked to the door. He looked back at Peter who smiled at him. He smiled back. Then he turned his attention to the door and knocked on it.

A five year old girl answered it.

"Pea!" she cried, hugging him.

"Wanda!" said Pietro, happy to see his sister.

"I knew you'd come back home!"

"Yeah! I got help from my new friend."

Pietro looked back to where Peter was, but saw he was gone.

He turned back to Wanda. "He had to go,, but you would have liked him."

"I'm just glad you're here. Let's go inside."

Pietro nodded and walked in.

'Thanks for your help, Peter. You really are an Angel.'

* * *

><p>Just to let everyone know, Angels and Demons exist in the Marvel Comics, but there's not any information about them. The angel Peter that was in this shot, I made him and his powers up.<p>

Hoped you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Wanda has been acting weird lately. Aside from Pietro, no one seems to notice. No one notices Wanda smiling more, being helpful. not hexing Todd, and not screaming at her twin that she hates him, even though it wasn't his fault Magneto was an ass and locked her away. Pietro is determined to find out what's wrong with his twin and fix her.

* * *

><p>Pietro walked into the kitchen and saw Lance eating a sandwich.<p>

"Lance, can I talk to you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Do you think Wanda has been acting a little strange lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, she's been smiling a lot. Wanda hasn't smiled in years."

"You have a point there. She always has a pissed off look on her face."

"And everytime Todd flirts with her, she would scowl and hex him into a wall. Now, she giggles and pinches his cheeks!"

Lance stared at the thin teen.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously! And wanna know something really bizarre? She hasn't told me she hated me in days! Yesterday, she said she loved me!"

Lance spat out his soda.

"What!"

"It's true!"

"She's gone crazy!"

"That, or, I don't think that's the real Wanda."

"What are you saying? That she's a fake?"

"Maybe. I need to test her."

They walked into the living room. Fred was sitting in an armchair watching TV while Wanda and Todd were on the couch, Wanda running her fingers though Todd's dirty hair.

"She's a fake," Lance whispered to Pietro.

"Wanda," spoke Pietro.

"Hello, brother," smiled Wanda, getting up.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel teriffic! Never been better!"

"That good to hear."

'Wanda never says she feels teriffic,' thought Pietro. "If this is a fake, this person didn't do their homework.'

"Django Eisenhardt, Marya Eisenhardt, Ana Eisenhardt, Mateo Eisenhardt."

Wanda stared at Pietro confused.

"Don't you remember, Wanda? We were adopted by the Eisenhardt family and lived with our adoptive parents Django and Marya and our adoptive siblings Ana and Mateo. We lived in Fance."

"Oh yeah! Of course I remember!"

"Remember all the parties we went to? All the ice cream we ate? All the good times?"

"It feels like it was jsut yesterday."

"I thought Pietro and Wanda said their childhood sucked?" Fred whispered to Lance and Todd.

"He's testing her to see if she's really Wanda," answered Lance.

"You think she's a phony?" asked Todd.

"I know she is! She likes you!"

"I thought I finally got her to fall for me."

"Not even if pigs learned to fly."

"And remember the day we met our birth father? He took us to the fair and we went on all the rides and saw fireworks."

"That was the happiest day of my life," said Wanda, smiling.

"Mine too," grinned Pietro.

He brought his knee up and hit Wanda hard in the stomach.

"What the hell, Pietro!" yelled Todd.

"She's not Wanda!" screamed Pietro. "We weren't adopted by the Eisenhardt family! We were adopted by the Maximoff family! We never knew our adopted siblings because they died before we were adopted! And the Maximoffs were porr! They couldn't take us to parties or get us ice cream! And we lived in Romania, not France!"

He grabbed 'Wanda' by the shirt.

"My father never gave a shit about me or Wanda! He never to us to the fair to ride all the rides or see fireworks! Who are you?"

The person who looked like Wanda laughed and pulled out a weird looking gun. Pietro felt a small needle stab his arm.

"What was that?"

"I have the final genetic sample," 'Wanda' said into a communication device. "All five samples are ours!"

'Wanda' charged into a Reptilian-Humanoid. The creature had pointed ears, corrugated chins, green skin, and was bald.

Pietro slamed the thing to the ground.

"What have you done with my sister! Tell me!"

The alien kicked Pietro off him.

Fred jumped up to body slam the creature, but it rolled out of the way.

It truned into a bat and flew out the open window.

"No!" shouted Pietro. "Come back here and tell me where Wanda is!"

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Bang, bang, bang!

The four boys looked at the closet door.

"What was that?" asked Todd.

Lance opened the door and saw Wanda tied up, a fold covering her mouth.

"Wanda!" exclaimed Pietro.

"Is that really Wanda?" asked Fred as Pietro untied her and helped her up.

"I know how to find out," said Lance.

He whispered something to Todd.

Todd walked over ot Wanda and grinned.

"Hey Babycakes. How 'bout a kiss?"

He puckered up. Wanda glared.

"TOAD!"

She hexed him into a wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You okay, sis?" asked Pietro.

"I got tied up by an alien and locked in the closet! What do you think? God, Pietro, I hate you!"

Wanda stormed out of the living room and headed to her bedroom. Once there, she slammed the door hard.

Pietro knew he should be worried about the alien that took his, his sister's, and his friend's DNA, but he wouldn't worry about it now. Now, Wanda was here and she was both safe and normal.

The speed demon smiled and clapped his hands together.

"My sister is back!"


	6. Chapter 6

Pietro goes to Queens to take a break from fighting the X-Men, and ends up fighting along side Spidey and his female, mutant partner.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Pietro was expecting tall building, busy streets, taxis, people walking down the sidewalks, and the smells of coffee and food in the air when he got to Queens.<p>

He didn't expect to see a huge dude dressed in a rhino suit destroying the city.

"Looks like I won't get a break here," muttered Pietro. "But now that I think about it, what gave me the idea I'd be able to relax here? In Queens? Where Spider-Man and his new partner Firestar fight villains like Rhino."

As everyone but Pietro was running away from Rhino screaming, a guy in a red and blue suit swung over on a web while a girl who's whole body was on fire flew over.

'Awesome!' thought Pietro. 'I get to see some action!'

"Destroying the city. Rhino, didn't you do that the last time to escaped prison?" asked Spider-Man.

"Not very original," said Firestar.

"Web-Creep and the Fire-Fly!" stated Rhino. "You two aren't sending me back to jail!"

"And those are the exact same word you said before we kicked your butt and sent you back to jail last time," said Spidey.

"Seriously, you need new material," said Firestar.

'This is gonna be good,' thought Pietro with a grin.

Firestar cupped her hands together and an extremely powerful beam-like fire shot out of them. The Rhino wasn't harmed, but the flames and heat was dehydrating him.

"So, hot," Rhino forced out.

Spider-Man kicked in in the chest and he fell right on his back.

"Come one, come all! Before your very eyes! The world's largest dehydrated turtle!"

"Sweet!" Pietro said to himself, quietly. "Finish him!"

Then out of the corner of his eye, the speed demon a man in a green and yellow suit, who was about to make his presents known.

Pietro smirked.

The duo had the Rhino tied up in Spidey's webs.

"Another villain down," said Firestar.

"Just need to turn him to the police," said Spider-Man.

"Don't forget this guy."

An unconscious Electro was dropped in front of them.

The two looked down, then looked down to face Pietro, who had a proud look on his face.

"No need to thank me, but you can if you want to," said Pietro.

"What did you do to Electro?" asked Spider-Man.

"No normal human could hurt him," said Firestar.

"Who says I'm normal?"

Pietro ran to the red hydrant and back in less then ten seconds.

The two heros were speechless.

"I know. What I did was awesome."

"How did you do that?" asked Spidey.

"I'll tell you another time," said Pietro. "Right now, I need to find a place to have a proper vacation. Later."

Pietro sped off.

* * *

><p>Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man is a hero from the comics. His powers are Spider-Sense, Wall-Crawling, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Equilibrium, Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, and Organic Webbing Generation.<p>

Elizabeth "Liz" Allan AKA Firestar is a hero from the Earth-1610 comics. Her power is Pyrokinesis. She can create fire, produce flames on her body, and fly. Her powers are like the Earth-616 comics Firestar and the Human Torch.

Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Pietro is asked by a classmate to babysit her little sister. Everything is going great. Until Mystique decides to enter the picture and be a bitch.

* * *

><p>School was over for the day and all the students rushed out to go enjoy the weekend. Pietro and Todd were heading towards the parking lot to Lance's jeep.<p>

"The weekend has finally arrived," stated Pietro.

"Thank God, yo," said Todd. "Those dang teachers are killing me here with homework!"

"What do you have to do?"

"I have to make notecards for history, english, and science! Thirty cards each!"

"So that's ninety cards together. No big deal. You got three day to do it. I could finish them in six to nine seconds."

"Sixty-nine seconds?"

"No, six _to_ nine seconds."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I'll see you at home. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yes, a walk. Just 'cause I like to run, doesn't mean I can't go on normal walks."

"Okay. Later, Tro."

Todd got into the jeep and Pietro went for a walk.

The speed demon was walking for an hour when he heard someone call his name.

"Pietro!"

A sixteen year old girl with blue hair and white eyes was heading towards Pietro, holding the hand of a six year old girl with brown hair and bight, green eyes.

"Oh, hi, Katherine," said Pietro.

"Hey, Pietro."

"What do you need?"

"Could you do me a favor? Could you babysit my little sister Ally? Ally, say hi to Pietro."

"Hi," said the little girl.

"Hello," Pietro said to the girl. "Why do you need me to babysit?" he asked Katherine.

"My parents are out of town on a business trip and tonight my friend Lilly got tickets to a concert I really want to go to, but I can't bring Ally. I asked my other friends and my boyfriend, but they're all bussy. You're not doing anything tonight, are you?"

"Nah. I already finished my work in school, so I don't have to worry about homework, and I guys are going to go to the movies to see a flim that I think is going to be stupid, so I was going to go listen to music for the rest of the day. I'll gladly babysit your sister."

"Thanks, Pietro," said Katherine. "You're a life saver!"

"No prob," said Pietro. He picked up Ally. "We're going to have a great time, aren't we?"

Ally smiled. "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Pietro took Ally to the park to play and burn off some energy. Write now, Ally was sitting on a swing and pietro was pushing her.<p>

"Look at how high you're going!" said Pietro. "Wanna go higher?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ally.

Pietro pushed a littler harder.

"Weeeeeee! Hee hee!"

"Higher?"

"Higher, higher!"

And Pietro pushed her higher. Ally was going up so high, she reached the top of the swing.

Pietro pushed her again, but this time, Ally let go and she went flying, a happy smile on her younf face.

Pietro's eyes shot open wide and he quickly ran to the spot Ally would land and caught her.

Ally laughed and clapped her hands when Pietro caught her.

"That was so fun!" giggled Ally. "Again! Let's do it again!"

"Let's not," said Pietro. "I don't want you getting hurt. Your sister would never forgive me."

"But I wanna do it again!"

"How 'bout instead we go get some ice cream?"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>It was now seven thirty and Pietro was at Ally's house, making popcorn for the movie they were going to watch.<p>

"Can you make it extra buttery?" asked Ally.

"That's the only way it should be made," smiled Pietro.

Once the popcorn was done, Pietro took the bowl and led Ally into the living room to watch the movie he picked.

"What are we gonna watch?" Ally asked.

"Something Borrowed," said Pietro. "It's a romantic comedy film. You'll like it."

And Ally did like it. There were a lot of part she thought was funny. Her favorite part of the movie was when Rachel and Darcy were dancing. Ally was dancing and singing with them.

"Oo baby baby," sang Ally. "Baby baby."

Pietro laughed.

"Go, Ally!"

After that movie finished, they started watching Spy Kids: All the Time in the World. Half way into the movie, Ally fell asleep because it was late nad she was so tired.

Pietro glanced down at her and smiled. He closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Ally are OCs of mine.<p>

This shot isn't finished. If you wanna know what happens next, then please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

When Pietro woke up around ten-ish, the first thing he noticed was Ally wasn't next to him.

He got up and went to her room, but she wasn't there.

"Ally?"

Pietro checked the bathroom, but it was empty.

"Ally? Where are you? Ally?"

He searched the whole house, but couldn't find the little girl.

"Ally, this isn't funny! Come out right now!"

Nothing.

"Shit!"

Pietro searched the house again.

"Ally, if you're still in the house and can hear me, tell me where you are right now! I need to know where you are! Ally! Al-"

He stopped when he got to the kitchen and saw Wanda there.

"What's with the shouting?" she asked.

"Wanda?" asked pietro. "What are you doing here?"

"Lance told me you were babysitting and were to find you."

"But I didn't tell Lance I was babysittting. I told Todd."

"Yeah. And I guess he told Lance and Fred."

Now Pietro was confused. "He couldn't have told Fred. Fred's in texas visiting a sick uncle. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I forgot."

Pietro raised an eyebrow, but quickly shrugged it off. He had more important things to worry about.

"Wanda, I need you to help me find Ally. She's disapeared!"

"How did you lose a six year old?"

"We fell asleep and when I woke up, she was gone! Please help me!"

"Alright, fine."

"Thanks, sis."

Pietro's cell phone went off.

"Hang on. I got a text message."

He saw it was from Gambit.

_Pietro, Magneto told Gambit to warn you that Mystique is back to get revenge on him and she might go after you to do it. So be careful and keep a close watch on your friends. They might really be Mystique in disguise. Keep on the look out for anything strange._

Pietro looked at Wanda, then back at the message.

'Is Wanda really-? That would explain why she forgot Fred was in Texas. And why did she come here if she's really Wanda?'

"Why did you come here in the first place?" asked Pietro.

"I was worried about you," said Wanda, softly. "I thought I would come over and help out."

'Okay, this can't be Wanda. She hates me and still blames me for Magneto locking her way. Gotta play dumb, though.'

"Know what? I'm over reacting. I'm sure Ally is just hiding. It was so nice of you to come over."

"Of course. I love you. Anything for my brother."

'You must think I'm really stupid and full of myself, don't you, blue bitch?' thought Pietro.

"You hungry? Make yourself a sandwich," he said. "There's bread, lettuce, tomato, and other stuff in the frige."

"Thanks," said Wanda. "I will."

She went over to the counter. Pietro picked up the knife that was on the table and put it in his back pocket.

"I'm so glad you love me again, sis."

"I would never stop loving you, bro. We're family."

"Yeah. And family doesn't hurt each other."

"No, they don't."

Wanda started chopping the lettuce.

Wanda," spoke Pietro.

She turned to face her brother.

"Django Lehnsherr, Marya Lehnsherr, Ana Lehnsherr, Mateo Lehnsherr."

Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Remember the day the Lehnsherr family adopted us, Wanda? Remeber the love they gave us?"

"Pietro, we were adopted by the Maximoff family. Lehnsherr is our father's last name."

"You're right. Sorry. I needed to test you."

"Test me?"

"Yeah. See, Gambit texted me. He said Mystique was back and she might try to hurt us to get back at Magneto."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you proved you're not her."

"Glad I'm not."

"Me too. I mean, she's nothing but a bitter bitch."

Wanda's lip twiched for a sec before she forced a smile.

"I agree."

"Move over," said Pietro. "I'd like to make myself something to eat before I start looking for Ally."

"Of course," said Wanda. "Come close to me."

Pietro walked over. The second he was next to Wanda, she grabbed a large knife and was going to stab Pietro, but he was too quick and pulled out his knife and slashed Wanda's wrist.

Wanda hissed and grabbed her bleeding wrist with her other hand, dropping the knife.

Pietro pointed his knife under "Wanda's" chin.

"Cut the charade, Mystique!" he sneered. "Change into yourself, now!"

And Wanda's formed shifted into Mystique's.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's Ally, Mystique!" demanded Pietro.

"You little son of a bitch! You cut my wrist!" sneered Mystique.

"And I'll gladly do it again! Now tell me where Ally is!"

"You should be worried about yourself, skeleton."

"A) I'm not that thin, and B) I swear to God if she's hurt or worse, I will fucking kill you with my own two hands!"

Mystique laughed cruelly. "I'd like to see you try!"

* * *

><p>"Now tell me where Ally is!" screamed a blood soaked Pietro.<p>

"S-she's safe!" coughed Mystique. "S-she's w-with Irene!"

Pietro picked her up. "As soon as I drop you off at Magneto's base so he can deal with you, I'm going to go to Irene's place and if Ally isn't there or if she's hurt, I will come for you sad slowly rip your organs out of your blue body," he said in an eerie, calm voice.

He dragged Mystique out of the house.

* * *

><p>Irene answered the door when she heard someone knock on it.<p>

"Hello, Pietro," she said.

"You saw me coming," he said, cleaned up.

"I did. Ally is in the living room."

"Thank you."

The speed demon saw Ally eating ice cream and watching TV.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Pietro!" Ally ran over and hugged him. "I'm glad you're here! Irene is really nice. I like her alot."

"That's good to hear," smiled Pietro. "But we need to go home now. We don't want to worry your sister, do we?"

Ally shook her head.

"Then let's say goodbye to Irene and go home."

* * *

><p>When Katherine got home in the after noon, she came home to a clean house with Pietro and her little sister playing a board game in the kitchen.<p>

"Hi, Katherine!" said Ally.

"Hi," said Katherine. "How's it go?"

"She was an angel," said Pietro.

"That's goo. Ally, did you have fun with Pietro?"

"Yes!"

"Had fun?"

"I had the best time with Pietro," said Ally.

"That's good," said Katherine.

"Well, I need to go home," said Pietro.

Ally hugged his leg.

"Come back soon, kay?"

"You bet."

Pietro and Katherine walked to the front door.

"Thank you for watching her," said Katherine.

"No problem," said Pietro.

"Let me pay you."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"You deserve it. Please take it."

Pietro took the money from her.

"Thanks," he said.

Katherine smiled. "Sure."

She leand over and kissed his cheek. Pietro looked surprised.

"See ya."

Katherine went back inside. Pietro sped home.


	10. Chapter 10

Pietro is an adult now and has two kids, a daughter and son, and two nephews. He's divorced and is raising his children on his own. He's also looking after his nephews for a few weeks while his sister and her husband are on Avenger duty. What troubles will four kids cause the speed demon?

* * *

><p><em><span>Crystal and Pietro's Kids<span>_

Luna Maximoff/Moon Sight: She's the oldest child and only daughter of Crystal and Pietro. She has blond hair and blue eyes. She's half Human/Mutant and half Inhuman. She's an empath. With her empathy, she can sense and feel others emotions, and she can remove, give, and alter emotions. She can also see people's auras. With her aura vision, she can see their entity, their feelings, emotions, and she can tell if they are good or evil. Luna can read and manipulate the state of nearby beings including their emotional state, intentions, truthfulness, mental illness, and whether a person is under mental control. These states are represented to her as various cascading colors. Her eyes turn gold when she uses her powers. Like all Inhumans, whether or not they were exposed to Terrigen Crystals and/or Terrigen Mist, she possesses good physical condition possesses strength, reaction time, speed, and endurance are all superior to of the finest human athletes. That includes Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexe, Enhanced Endurance. She can also fly. She's 17.

Tuc Maximoff/Barrier: He's the second child and only son of Crystal and Pietro. He has gold blond hair and brown eyes. He's half Human/Mutant and half Inhuman. He has the power to make force-fields. Can generate a protective force field around himself and/or others, whether or not they're near him or far away. Like all Inhumans, whether or not they were exposed to Terrigen Crystals and/or Terrigen Mist, he possesses good physical condition possesses strength, reaction time, speed, and endurance are all superior to of the finest human athletes. That includes Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Reflexe, and Enhanced Endurance. He can also fly. He's 12.

_Wanda and Vision's Kids_

William "Billy" Maximoff/Wiccan: He's the first born child of Wanda and Vision and Tommy's twin. He has black hair anf blue eyes. Is a Human/Mutant. Looks like a boy version of Wanda. His powers are Teleportation, Electrokinesis, Flight, Photokinesis, Energy/Solid Constructs, Pyrokinesis, Healing, Spell Casting, and Reality Warping. Can teleport himself and others over undetermined distances with an untested maximum, manipulate energy to create solid constructs like disks, shields, force fields, and other projectiles, heal others, and he can magic to enhance himself or others for short periods of time. Spells have included: Enhanced Strength, Sensing Locations of others, Levitation, Telepathy, Astral Projection, and Illusion Casting. He's gay and his boyfriend is Dorrek VIII/Theodore "Teddy" Altman AKA Hulkling. He's 16.

Thomas "Tommy" Maximoff/Speed: He's the second born child of Wanda and Vision and Billy's twin. He has white hair and blue eyes. Is a Human/Mutant. Look just like his Uncle Pietro. And he has his uncle's powers too. His powers are Supersonic Speed, Molecular Destabilization, Intangibility, Flight, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability, and Superhuman Strength. With his super speed, he can generate hyper-kinetic vibrations that accelerate the molecules in matter, causing any solid object he directs his vibrations at to explode and walk through solid objects. He has a crush on a girl named Katherine "Kate" Bishop AKA Hawkeye. He's 16.

* * *

><p>Pietro was enjoying his coffee and reading the news paper. He was enjoying the few minutes of peace before the chaos started.<p>

The speed demon was divorced from his wife and had been for five years. His ex-wife's name was Crystal. She was a beautiful Inhuman with strawberry blond hair and green eyes. They divorced because Crystal would constantly cheat on Pietro. She left and left the kids with Pietro.

His twin Wanda and her husband Vision were busy on Avenger duty, so Pietro had to watch over their sons 'till they got back. Vision was an android. An android was a robot that looked human, but had no human parts. It was 100% machine. Vision looked like a normal, human man, except he had no hair, red "skin", and gold eyes.

Living in a house with four kids wasn't easy. Especially when all four of those kids had super powers. Two weeks ago, Luna thought it would be funny to use her empathy powers to mess with people's emotions, making them fall in love, get super angry, and so on.

That same week, both Tuc and Billy lost control over their powers. People got hit by Tuc's force fields and Billy would accidentally levitate people, start fires, and make people hear and/or see things that weren't there.

And just yesterday Tommy painted his history teacher's car purple, covered his house with toilet paper, put snakes in his desk, and then locked him in a closet full of spiders. Poor man was going to need lots of therapy.

'Those kids are worse than me when I was their age,' thought Pietro, drinking his coffee.

As he bit into his bagel, the speed demon heard the screams of his kids from the bathroom.

"Move it!"

"I have to go!"

"Ew! That's my tooth brush!"

"Just use mine."

"You can't just use someone else's tooth brush! It's gross!"

"I need to brush my hair!"

"Hurry up! Ineed to take a shower too ya know!"

"I have ta pee!"

"Ew!"

"If I'm late, it'll be _your_ fault!"

Pietro sighed and got up. He leand against the book frame, arms crossed.

"Luna Maximoff, Tuc Maximoff, William Maximoff, Thomas Maximoff."

The four stopped what they were doing and faced their father/uncle.

"If you monsters still wanna go to Tony Stark's birthday party friday, learn to share the bathroom without it leading to World War III."

They straightened themselves.

"We'll behave," they said.

"No way are we missing a Tony party!" exclaimed Tommy.

Pietro smirked. "That's what I thought. Now, hurry it up. You have ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Pietro stopped in front of the jr. high. He already dropped Luna, Billy and Tommy at the high school. Tuc was the last to drop of, then it was off to the hospital for work.<p>

"Have a good day at school, Son" said Pietro.

"I will, Dad," said Tuc.

"And try to behave. I don't want another call from the office."

"I'll be good. I promise."

"Good. Now go on."

Tuc got out of the car and headed inside.

Pietro drove to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Tuc was was in class with his two best friends Matt and Chuck. They whispered a conversation in the back of the class while the teacher was giving her lesson.

"Did you guys hear aboutthe Fantastic Four stopping that Skrull invation?" asked Matt.

"Yeah," said Chuck. "The Skrulls wouldn't have tried to invade Earth if the Human Torch wasn't stupid and dated a Skrull."

"Love makes you do stupid things," said Tuc.

"You can say that again," said Matt.

"I graded your tests and will be passing them back now," said the teacher.

Once they got their tests, the trio shared their scores.

"B-," said Tuc.

"I got a C," said Matt.

"Aw man!" groaned Chuck.

The kid got an F.

"That's your third in a row," pointed out Tuc.

"That teacher is out to get me," said Chuck.

"That's what you always say when you get a bad grade," smirked Matt.

"She is!"

He looked at Tuc.

"Can you get back at her for me?"

"Chuck, don't make Tuc use his powers just 'cause you're upset about your grade," scolded Matt.

"And I promised my dad I wouldn't cause trouble and I'd be good," said Tuc.

"Please," begged Chuck. "Just mess with her for a little bit."

Tuc sighed. "Just a little."

* * *

><p>Luna and Tommy were in the halls, Luna leaning against the lockers, arms crossed over her chest. Tommy stood, arms behind his head.<p>

The two were thinking up ways to prank the school.

"How 'bout we clog up the plumming?" suggested Luna.

"We already did that," said Tommy. "Set the green house on fire?"

"No. We promised dad no more fires."

"Well, when the heck can we do?"

"I'm thinking here! Don't rush genius!"

"Can't help it. My speed makes me impatient."

"Why don't you kill time by flirting with Kate Bishop while I think of something."

"Very funny. I told you I don't like Kate Bishop."

A girl with long black hair and blue eyes walked passed them, holding a couple books in her arms.

"Hi, Tommy," she said.

"Hi, Kate," grinned Tommy.

Once Kate was gone, Tommy say Luna smirking at him.

"Oh shut up!"

"I didn't say a word, dear cousin."

"You didn't need to. That smirk says it all."

Luna laughed.

"Did you think of a prank yet?"

"Yes. I did."

* * *

><p>Pietro was taking a break in the cafeteria, eating pizza.<p>

Another doctor who worked at the hospital and was a friend of pietro sat across from him.

"Hey, Tro, how's everything?"

"Good, Garfield," said Pietro.

"How are those kids?"

"Haven't gotten a call from the school all day. I think I'm finally going to have trouble free day from those kids."

Just then his cell rang.

"I think you spoke too soon."

"I think so," said Pietro, answering his phone.

* * *

><p>Luna, her little brother, and the twins sat on a couch while Pietro stared them down.<p>

"Tuc, why did you suspend your teacher in the air for two hours with a force field?" Pietro asked, calmly.

"She was giving Chuck a hard time. I had to stick up for him."

"There's nothing wrong for sticking up for a friend, but couldn't you have done it in a way that didn't get you a week of detention?"

Tuc looked down.

"And you two." He looked at his daughter and white haired nephew. "Taking your principle's car. . . And putting it on top of the flag pole?"

The two laughed like loons.

"How were you ever able to do that when niether of you can control metal?"

"That's our little secret, Uncle Tro," smirked Tommy.

"Don't you two laugh about this!" yelled Pietro.

"But it was so funny," said Luna.

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!" Luna and Tommy said, together.

"Was Billy the only one who behaved to day?" Pietro exclaimed.

The phone rang.

"Good god!"

"I didn't do anything!" shouted Billy. "It probably just that teacher who always gives me a hard time beacuse of my sexuality."

"There's a teacher who gives you hard time because of your sexuality?" asked Pietro, concerned.

"Me and Teddy."

"Teddy? Oh, Teddy Altman. Your new boyfriend. He's a nice boy."

"I'll beat up the teacher for you," said Tommy.

"No you won't!" yelled Pietro.

"He always gives me a hard time," said Billy.

"We need to teach him a lesson," said Luna.

"I'll teach him a lesson," said Pietro. "You four, go to your rooms. Do homework, watch TV, whatever. Just don't be here."

They left the room.

Pietro sighed, shook his head, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Pietro," said Wanda. "How's everything?"_

'Horrible.' "Wonderfull," he lied.

_"That's good. Anyway, Vision and I will be home soon. Can you look after the boys for another week?"_

Another week? Another week with Tommy? Another week and him and Luna pranking. Plus whatever troubles Tuc and Billy cause?

Then he remember his own teenhood. He wasn't as bad as Tommy and the other, but till pretty bad.

He looked at the pictures of the children. All of them smiled in the pictures. He smiled.

"Sure. No problem."

_"Great! See ya in a week!"_

"Bye."

Pietro sighed. He shook his head with a smile and a chuckle.

"They're not the most well behaved kids, but they're my kids. I'd never change them."

Crack!

"Tommy did it!"

"No I didn't!"

Pietro laughed.

* * *

><p>Those kids. They're worse than Pietro and his friends when they were in high school.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Pietro is trying to spead some time alone, but everyone needs his help. Will he ever be left alone?

* * *

><p>Pietro was playing the guitar in his room when John burst into it.<p>

"Pietro! I just thought of some names for characters for my new book! Could you read them and tell me what you think?"

The speed demon stopped playing and read the list.

"Nick Saltz, Ally Grey, Ben Drake, Alan Summers, Kitty Gardiner, Wenda Maximoff, Pedro Maximoff, Pello Rasputin, Ruben LeBeau, Jerry Allerdyce, Emmet Lehnsherr, Katherine Abb, Charles Linnet, Henry Cabbell, Ororo Quigly, Scott Yett, Jean Orme, Kurt Babin, Evan Maddock, Ray Zahm, John Wetsel, Hank Elmer, Jubilation Adair, Tabitha Shaddock, Samuel Gano, Robert Cilly, Amara Adee, Jubilee Jenks, Roberto Sewell, Sam Barr, Bobby Enos, James Semard, Rahne Cryer, Raven Aldis, Frederick Ziegler, Erik Lam, Jamie Darton, Piotr Ryder, Victor Uline, Fred Unwin, Lance Backe, Todd Bovie, Pietro Pye, Wanda Wells, Peter Dews, Cain Errick, St. John Verbeck, Remy Bevan, Risty Ayton, Max Kean."

"What do you think?"

"They all suck."

"What?"

"Well some names, like Pietro, Wanda, Maximoff, and a few others are good. But Pietro Pye? Wanda Wells? Ray Zahm and Victor Uline? Really?"

"You're right. Those names do suck. I'll think of betters ones."

Pyro left the room. Once he was gone, Pietro went back to playing.

Todd barged into Pietro's room.

"Tro! I need your help, yo!"

"Whaaaaat?" groaned Pietro.

"I have a three page report on Benjamin Franklin due tomorrow and need your help!"

"You had a big, important report and waited till now to do it?"

"I was busy, yo."

"Doing what?"

". . . Stuff."

"..."

"Ya gonna help me or not?"

"Fine. Where's my laptop?"

* * *

><p>Pietro was outside the school, eating a fruit salad.<p>

He was the only Brotherhood member that ate fruit salad and the rest of the team thought he was weird for eating it.

'It's so good,' thought Pietro, taking another bite.

Lance walked over and stopped when he saw what his best friend was eating.

"Fruit. Yuck. How can you eat fruit? Why can't you be a normal teenager and eat junk food like the rest of us?"

"You clearly don't know me 'cause I'm not normal and like everyone else. Technically, neither are you, but whatever. Plus, I want to be healthy and live to be over seventy-five with no problems. Now, what do you want?"

Lance sat in front of the speedster and placed a paper and pencile in front of him.

"I can't think of anything romantic to write to Kitty. Could you think of something?"

"Are you kidding me? You want me to write a love letter to your girlfriend? You want _me_ to write a love letter to _Kitty_?"

"I'm desperate, Tro! Help a brother out!"

Pietro sighed. "Fine!"

He took and paper and pencile and wrote something down

"How's this?"

_My dearest Kitty,_

_You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. I love everything about you. Your sofe as silk hair, your beautiful, sparking blue eyes, they way you smell like roses, and most of all the way you smile that smile of your. I cherish you. You make me happy. Make me feel loved and appreciated when for so long no one ever gave a damn about me. That changed the day I met you. I love listening to your lovely voice. I love gazing into your beautiful blue eyes. You always fill me with joy and put a smile on my face. I am so lucky to have someone as wonderful as you in my life. My heart belongs to you, my Pretty Kitty. You're the only one for me._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Lance_

"It's perfect! Thanks, Tro!"

Lance ran off with the letter.

'Maybe now I can have some alone time,' thought Pietro. 'I've been helping people with their problems for weeks now!"

Bobby came over.

"Hey, Pietro, can I ask you for a favor?"

'Arggggghhhhh!'

* * *

><p><span>Nine Days Later<span>

"Here are your cookies, Kitty," said Pietro, pissed. He burt himself twice making those cookies!

"Like, thanks, Pietro!" smiled Kitty.

"Tell Kurt his report will be looked over and handed back arounf two o'clock. And if Daniels want be to do his whole science project for him he needs to give me the cash before I start."

"Got it. Oh, and Jamie needs someone to help him rehearse his lines. Can you-?"

"Why not!"

"Great! Bye!"

Kitty left the Brotherhood house. Pietro sat at the kitchen table, head down, eyes closed.

"Some alone time."

"Pietro!"

"Why me?"

Lance, Fred, and Todd rushed into the kitchen, all talking at once.

"Pietro, I don't understand this homework!"

"Tro! I need you to fix my pants! They ripped!"

"I can't figure this out, Tro!"

Pietro rubbed his temples. 'It's a good thing I already have white hair. What the hell am I going to do?'

He smiled inside when he got an idea. Without the others seeing, he dialed the house phone with his cell phone. When the four boys heard the phone ring, Pietro jumped up, houted, "I'll get it!", and ran quickly to the phone.

"Hello? Hmm. I see. Huh? But. I'm really- Yes, Father."

"Magneto?" asked Lance.

"Yeah. He needs me to doing something for him. He won't tell me what until I get there. Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The speed demon ran out of the house.

The phone rang again. Lance answered it this time.

"Yeah? Gambit? How can I ask Tro if he wants to go to a ball game with you and Colossus when he just left to do a job Magneto gave him? What the hell do you mean Magneto never gave him a job to to? He just called! Why would Tro lie about something like that?"

* * *

><p>Pietro lied on a beack blanket and let the Florida sun heat and tan his pale skin.<p>

"Alone at last."


	13. Chapter 13

Pietro is super bored in Bayville, so he goes back to New York and visits some old friends.

* * *

><p>Pietro knocked on the door of a house. He waited 'till a girl his age with red hair and grey eyes opened it.<p>

She gasped. "Pietro!"

"Hey, Louise. What's up?"

"Boring as hell when you left!"

"Well, I'm back for a few days. So, let the excitment being!"

"Yeah! Come in."

They went into the living room where the rest were. There was Larry, a brunet with brown eyes, Kane, a blonde with green eyes, Mick, a boy with orange hair and grey eyes, Deborah, and girl with grey hair and silver eyes, and Aislinn, a girl green hair and gold eyes.

"Guess who's back!" exclaimed Louise.

"No way!" whispered Larry.

One by one, they greeted the speed demon.

"We missed you, man," said Kane.

"Welcome back, dude," said Mick.

"It's good to see you, Pie!" exclaimed Deborah, hugging the white haired boy.

"Hey, Tro," said Aislinn. "Nice of you to visit us."

"I missed you guys," said Pietro.

"What brings you here?" asked Mick.

"I was bored back in Bayville. I came here for some fun."

"We always had the best times," said Louise.

"You can say that again," said Larry.

"What have you guys been up to since I left?" asked Pietro.

"We pranked the principle yesterday," said Kane.

"What'd you do?"

"Took apart his car, then put it back together in his office."

"Nice!"

"The pranks you thought up were always the best," said Mick.

"Yeah," agreed Deborah. "You were the prank king."

"Still am," said Pietro. "Let's pull some pranks now!"

"I have an idea!" grinned Larry.

* * *

><p>"This was a great idea," said Pietro, grinning.<p>

It was late at night and the gang was going to steal Fatso, the Fatso Burger mascot.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Louise, excited.

"This is just like old times," said Deborah.

"Ya know, we're commiting a crime," said Aislinn. "And if we get caught, we'll get arrested and go to prisin. This rocks!"

"I remember my first crime," said Larry. "I stole my cousin's favorite bike. Did four hours in a time out for that one."

"Almost done," said Mick as he, Pietro, and Kane were unscrewing the bolts.

"There's a car coming!" Deborah shouted, softly. "Move it!"

Everyone but Pietro found a place to hide.

"Crap!" cursed Pietro. "Where do I hide?"

He decided to hid behind the clown shaped speaker.

The car that pulled up to the speaker was Lance's jeep and Fred was the one driving it.

"What's cooking, Fatso?" asked Fred, grinning.

"Uhhhmm, welcome to Fatso Burger," said Pietro, voice deep.

"I'll have a, uh, big fatso combo with extra secret sauce."

"Would you like apple pie with that?"

"Sure."

"And the extra large soda for ten cent more."

Fred shrugged. "Okay."

"Oh and onion rings are free with all that."

"I'll take 'em," grinned Fred.

"So let me read that back," said Pietro, keeping his voice deep and keeping laughter out of his voice. "One big fatso combo with extra secret sauce, an apple pie, extra large soda, and one onion rings."

"You got it."

"Sorry, we're closed."

"What? Then why did you take my order?" asked Fred, confused.

"Thank you. Please drive away."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Then go get a pizza."

"I had pizza for lunch!"

"Well who's fault is that?"

"Go to hell, Fatso!" yelled Fred.

"See you there, lardass!" shouted Pietro.

Fred looked offended and drove away.

The other came out of their hiding places, laughing.

"That was awesome, dude!" laughed Kane.

"Alright, let's get this back to Louise's place," Larry.

He, Pietro, Mike, and Kane picked the clown up.

* * *

><p>The seven teens were in Louise's living room with the clown. They held up their rootbeer filled glasses.<p>

"A toast, to Pietro," said Kane. "For not only coming back to help in this awesome prank, but for the wonderful entertanment he gave us by teasing that fat guy."

"Cheers!" said everyone else.

"And I toast to Larry for thinking up the prank," said Pietro. "I'm surprised we never did it before."

"Same here," said Larry. "Thanks, Tro."

"Sure."

"We should do another prank soon," said Aislinn.

"Like what?" asked Louise.

"I got an idea," grinned Pietro.

* * *

><p>And that's it.<p>

Louise, Larry, Kane, Mick, Deborah, and Aislinn are people I made up for this shot.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

On the way to the fair at school, Pietro is attaked by a demon. How can he defeat a demon?

* * *

><p>Pietro was on his way to the school fair when he got a text message from his father to meet him at the edge of town. He made his way to the meeting place with relative ease. Pietro ended up near a familiar clearing in the woods on the outskirts of town. It overlooked the city below. He looked around.<p>

"Magneto?" he called out.

Nothing.

"Sir?"

"Magneto isn't coming, Quicksilver?"

Pietro turned his head around and almost got hit in the face with a fire ball.

"What the hell!" screamed Pietro.

A twenty-three year old man with brown hair and brown eyes stood before him with a smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Olaf and I'm a Demon."

"What? A Demon? A real Demon? Seriously?"

"Oh yeah?"

"What do you want from me?" demanded Pietro.

"I'm here to kill you," said Olaf.

"Why?"

"'Cause one day, you will interfer with my master's plans."

"Who's your master?"

"You don't need to know."

Olaf formed another fire ball in his hand and throw it at Pietro.

The speed demon tried to avoid the ball, but it caught his left leg, causing him to fall.

Olaf conjured a knife and was about to stab Pietro, when the bot used his good leg to knock Olaf down.

Pietro grabbed the knife and was going to stab Olaf, but the demon raised his hands and a kinetic energy blast came out and hit the mutant with great force.

Pietro was mashed into a tree, still clutching the knife.

Olaf threw fire balls at him, but Pietro bit his lips, refusing to make a sound.

He wouldn't cry out in pain.

"You're tough for a human," stated Olaf, smirking. "But you're still a boy and won't last long."

He walked up to the mutant child, grabbing his chin to face him.

"Any last words?"

"Yes," breathed Pietro. "See you in Hell."

He stabbed Olaf in the stomach. The demon blow up in flames.

Pietro sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Pietro was home now, sitting on the couch. He had his arms on his knees and his head hung down. He used what strength he had left to get home. He did feel like going to the fair anymore.<p>

The guys walked in, all in uniform.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Pietro.

"Good question," Todd snapped. "We had a chance to get some cash tonight and live on easy street for a while, but cause we couldn't find you we blew it!"

"What are you talking about?" Pietro asked. "What happened?"

"Well Lance overheard that Tabitha person and her old man were gonna steal the carnival fundraising money," said Fred.

"Yeah that money would have been the answer to all our problems," said Lance, bitterly. "But as usual, the X-Nerds had to butt in and blow it for us."

"Yeah. We would have had the cash no sweat if you were there!" snapped Todd. "You could have easily taken the dough and outrun that Grey witch! But we couldn't find you! Where were you anyway?"

"I was on the way, but got attacked," answered Pietro.

Lance finally noticed the scorch marks on his friend.

"You okay, Tro?" he asked, concered.

Pietro shrugged. "Yeah. I'm fine. No problem. I'm going to bed."

As he went to his room, he heard Lance and Fred yell at Todd for snapping at Pietro.

When his back hit the bed, he wondered about something Olaf said.

_"I'm here to kill you 'cause one day, you will interfer with my master's plans."_

'Who was his master?' thought Pietro. 'How will I interfer with his plans?'

He then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The demon Olaf in this shot, I made him and his powers up.<p>

Tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Todd has a crush on the new girl and needs Pietro's help to win her over. This takes place after the show ends and Pietro, Todd, and Lance live with the X-Men. Fred went back to Texas and Wanda is in Europe.

* * *

><p>Todd watched from afar as Sage, a beautiful teenage girl with black hair and blue eyes, stood talking to her friends. She was the same age as Todd. She was a Sophomore and in the same auto class and computer class as Todd.<p>

Todd fell for her the moment he met her. When Wanda left, he was depressed, but not long after Wanda left, Sage showed up and Todd completly forgot about the witch and wanted Sage to be his.

But Todd couldn't bring himself to talk to her.

'I must like her more then I thought I did,' thought Todd. 'I could talk to Wanda, but not to Sage.'

Sage waved good bye to her friends and started walking home.

'What am I going to do?'

Then, he saw Pietro with a girl on each arm. One was a blonde with brown eyes named Era, and the other was a brunet with blue eyes named Kimberly.

'Of course! Pietro can help me!'

He walked over.

"Enjoying yourselves, ladies?" asked Pietro with a sexy voice.

"Yes," they cooed.

"Good."

"I love it when you talk like that," said Era.

"I love it when you smile like that," said Kimberly.

"I love hearing that, girls," grinned Pietro.

"Tro," said Todd.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Give me a sec. Sorry, girls. I need to take care of something. But don't worry. I'll get back to you both when I'm done."

They kissed his cheeks and walked away.

"What is it, Todd?" asked Pietro.

"I need help winning over Sage."

"Sage? No way. She's too smart for you. And she's part of the popular crowd. I tried to make you part of that crowd before and it didn't work."

"I'm not asking to be popular. I just was Sage to love me! Please help me!"

"Nope. Not happening."

"If you don't help, I'll tell the Professor you hang out with super heroes instead of going to club meetings after school"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no?"

Todd started listing.

"Peter Parker, Mary Watson, Harold Osborn, Elizabeth Allan, Gwendolyne Stacy, Eugene Thompson, Randolph Robertson, Kenneth McFarlane, Sally Avril, Gloria Grant. Aren't those your friends from Queens?"

Pietro said nothing.

"Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Jonathan Storm, Benjamin Grimm. They make up the Fantastic Four, right?"

Pietro inhaled, then exhaled.

"Steven Rogers, Anthony Stark, Natalia Romanova, Thor Odinson, Henry Pym, Janet Van Dyne, Bruce Banner, T'Challa, Simon Williams, Carol Danvers, Samuel Wilson, Barbara Morse, Clinton Barton. Aren't they the Avengers?"

Pietro bit his lips.

"Matthew Murdock, Mar-Vell, Jennifer Walters, Madison Jeffries, Thomas Jones, Amelia Voght, Victor Borkowski, James Rhodes, Stephen Strange, Jessica Drew, Virginia Potts, Vision, Crystalia Amaquelin, Medusalith Amaquelin, Blackagar Boltagon, Alicia Masters, Lyja, Namor McKenzie, Norrin Radd, Alexander Power, Julie Power, Jack Power, Katherine Power, Scott Lang, Cassandra Lang, Elektra Natchios, Brian Braddock, Warren Worthington III, Roxy Washington, Barbara Stacey, Tatiana Caban, Cecilia Reyes, Deborah Fields, James Bradley, DeMarr Davis, Joshua Foley, Evangeline Whedon, Bobby Soul, Val Ventura, Joanna Cargill, Nezhno Abidemi, Paras Gavaskar, Calvin Rankin, Heather Cameron."

Pietro was getting pissed off now.

"Moira Kinross, Obax Majid, Alani Ryan, Kevin Sydney, Meggan Puceanu, Cessily Kincaid, Scott Wright, Mikhail Rasputin, Craig Hoolis, Molly Hayes, Aquaria Neptunia, Namorita Prentiss, Peter Wisdom, Kara Killgrave, Jonathan Gallo, Santo Vaccarro, Ruth Bat-Seraph, Sally Blevins, Doreen Green, Guido Carosella, Noriko Ashida, Hope Abbott, Illyana Rasputina, Klara Prast, Laynia Petrovna, Anne Ghazikhanian, Carter Ghazikhanian, David Haller, Christopher Colchiss, Richard Jones, Thomas Raymond, Thomas Corsi, Jacques Duquesne, Dane Whitman, Julia Carpenter, Benjamin Reilly, Felicia Hardy, Debra Whitman, Carlie Cooper, Sophia Sanduval, Jonothon Starsmore, Mark Raxton."

He had enough.

"Regan Wyngarde, Edward Tancredi, Hisa-"

"FINE!" roared Pietro. "I'll help you! God! I can't believe you're blackmailing me!"

"Sorry, Tro, but I'd do anything for the woman I love!" said Todd.

'This better work out,' thought Pietro, bitterly.

* * *

><p>Sage is from the comics. She's a mutant. Her powers are Cyberpathy, Kinetic Memory (Computer Brain), Multi-Tasking, Genetic Sight, Jumpstart, Telepathy, X-Factor Sense, and Firewall. She can interface and communicate with computers, computer mainframes, and any data processors at a speed that's equal to, if not greater than, that of the computer itself, 'see' a person's genetic code, reading complex DNA sequences for latent and manifested mutations, thereby allowing her to sense mutants and, in many cases, understand how their powers work more thoroughly than they themselves do, able to selectively evolve their existing genetic traits as well as catalyze the untapped genetic potential of latent mutants, sense the presence of the mutant gene in others who are in close proximity to herself, and can protect herself against telepathic attacks.<p>

Era and Kimberly are girls I made up.

All the people Todd listed are from the comics.

This isn't the end. This will be a two, three, or maybe more shot story.

Please leave a review for this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Pietro and Todd were in pietro's room. Pietro was making Todd sign a contract.

"A contract?" asked Todd.

"Yes," said Pietro. "This states that I will help you win Sage over, and in exchange, you will never tell the Professor, or anyone, that I hang out with super heroes. If you do tell, you will be punished. I haven't decided what the punishment will be, but I promise you, it'll be bad."

"Do I really need to sign this?"

"Yes, Todd, you do."

"You don't trust me?"

"I can't trust my own butt because it could fart and embarrass me."

Todd snickered.

"Sign" ordered Pietro.

"Alright," said Todd.

He signed the paper.

"Now what?"

"Now we find Kitty."

* * *

><p>"If you want to win Sage's heart, you need to do everything we, like, tell you, Todd," said Kitty.<p>

Todd sat in a chair before Pietro, Lance, and Kitty.

"And if you don't like we tell you, tough shit," said Pietro. "You asked for our help, so listen."

"Yes, Tro," said Todd.

"First, you need a shower."

"What!"

"You heard him," said Lance.

"But I-"

"Not buts," said Kitty. "Now, go take a show."

Todd sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Lance, watch him."

"You better not cause me any problems," warned Lance.

They headed towards the bathroom. Jean and Rogue came in, holding clothes.

"We got some new clothes for Todd," said Jean. "Where is he so he can try them on?"

"Lance is making sure he takes a show," said Pietro.

Pyro come through the door.

"Hey, everyone!"

"Oh no," groaned Rogue.

"The psycho," said Kitty.

"John, outside. Now," ordered Pietro.

They walked out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Pietro. "I thought you moved back to Australia."

"I did," said Pyro. "I came to visit. And I heard Todd likes a girl, so I thought I'd give him some advice."

"I don't think you should be giving Todd advice about girls."

"You don't trust me, mate?"

"I can't trust my own butt 'cause it could fart and embarrass me."

Pyro burst into laughter.

"Please go," said Pietro. "I really need this to work for Todd."

"I promise I'll help you and not cause any trouble," said Pyro.

"You better not."


	17. Chapter 17

Todd was now clean and dressed in nice black pants, black shoes, and a white button shirt. He sat at a table in front of Kitty. They were outside in the garden with Pietro, Lance, Jean, Rogue, and Pyro.

"This is weird," said Todd.

"You need to learn how to talk to girl on a date," said Kitty. "Now, sweet talk me."

"Tell her she's pretty," said Pyro.

"Complement her outfit," said Lance.

"Be yourself, but hold back a little," said Jean.

"Try being the opposest of what you are," said Rogue.

"Don't do anything gross withyuor tounge," said Pietro. "Keep it in your mouth at all times."

"Got it," said Todd. "So, uh, Kitty."

"Pretend I'm Sage."

"Right. Sage, you look lovely today. And you smell good too. Is that new prefume?"

"Why yes, it is!"

"So far so good," Lance said to Pietro.

"Yeah. Guess I don't have to worry about my secret getting out."

"What secret?"

"Can't tell you."

"You can trust me, Tro."

"I can't trust my own butt, 'cause it could fart and embarrass me."

Lance laughed.

* * *

><p>Pietro fixed Todd's tie, then his hair.<p>

"You can do this."

"I hope so," said Todd.

"Just go over there was ask her," said Pietro.

Todd, dressed nice and holding flowers and chocolates, walked over to Sage, who was sitting on a park bench, reading a book.

"Sage."

She looked up.

"I, uh, see I, uh. . . I got this for you."

Looking down, he gave her the flowers and chocolates.

"Oh, thanks, Todd! Do the chocolates have caramell in them? My favorite!"

"G-good. Listen, I was wondering, would you like to go out w-with me this Saturday?"

"Sure. Pick me up at seven?"

"Yeah."

"Great. See ya."

"Later."

Todd walked to were Pietro was waiting.

"Good job. Now to get you a suite for your date."

* * *

><p>"I wonder how the date went," said Kitty.<p>

"Hopefully well," said Pietro.

Todd walked into the living room, a big smile on his face.

"Went well?" asked Lance.

"I think I'm in love," said Todd.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm gonna marry for after high school."

"That's what you said when you were crushing on Wanda," said Pietro.

"Forget Wanda. Sage is my one and only."

Todd went to his room.

"He must, like, really like Sage to foreget Wanda," said Kitty.

"Yeah," said Pietro.

"His phone beeped. It was a text from Reed Richards, asking him to help defeat Doctor Doom.

"Gotta go."

"Where?" asked Lance.

"Non ya business."


	18. Chapter 18

Pietro feels depressed and thinks about life. How his family doesn't care for him. How his friends don't understand him. How he has no choice but to be a good little soldier. Set after **The HeX Factor** and before **Day of Reckoning**.

* * *

><p>Pietro laied on his bed, feeling sadness in his heart.<p>

His twin was back. You'd think he'd be happy, but no. He wasn't. His twin sister hated him. Tried to kill him.

When he tried to talk to her, she snapped at him and said he was a monster like their father.

Their father. The man who locked Wanda away. Put Pietro out on the streets not long after.

The speed demon remembered something his father said to him when he was young.

_Speed is something that drives the earth insane. It is uncontrolled, violent, and impatient. It strives to demand the most from us, and Pietro, you have met those demands. Your mind is advance beyond compare. Your body uses the fuel that comes into it so efficiently that there is no cell decay. You could drink pure alcohol and you would not become intoxicated. You are virtually perfect, except for one flaw. You, indeed, have not reached your full potential. Come with me, I will help you to unlock your power, and use it to punish our hunters..._

He never cared about him. Magneto only cared about his powers. Same with Wanda. He only cared about her powers, not her.

Pietro got up and headed to the kitch for a snack.

Once he reached the kitchen, and started making himself some pizza bagles.

He heard the sound of Wanda's angry yelling and Todd's high screams in the family room.

"TOAD!" yelled Wanda.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Todd.

He was smashed into a wall.

"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned," quoted Pietro. "A quotes from William Congreve."

He took his plate of pizza bagles and headed upstairs.

He passed Lance on the way.

"Hey, Tro, what's with the sad face?"

"Nothing," the speed demon lied. "I'm great."

He couldn't tell anyone how he felt. No one would understand him.

But Pietro didn't need anyone to understand him. He didn't need anyone. He was Windswift, Quicksilver, Mercury, the winged messenger. He needed no one.

But he wanted someone. Someone to give a damn about him. 'Cause his so called family didn't.

Pietro sat on his eat, popping a mini bagle into his mouth.

He looked at a picture on his night stand. It was a picutre of him and Wanda when they were five. Magnet was in the picture too. All three of them were laughing, smiling.

But it was all in the past.

The second there powers came, the laughter stopped. The smiles turned to frowns.

'He started to train us,' thought Pietro. 'Make us into soldiers.'

He always told the twin that mutants were the most powers being on Earth. They were better than "normal" humans.

"He told me there were six levels for mutants," Pietro said to himself. "Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta. Alpha being the strongest, and Zeta the weakest."

But there was another level as well. Omega. Omegas were rare and stronger then Alphas. Both Magneto was Wanda Omega Mutants. Pietro was an Alpha Mutant. He was powerful, but compared to his father and sister, he might as well have been a Zeta Mutant.

'I'm an Alpha Mutant. Wanda's an Omega Mutant. If she was a "good little soldier" then Magneto would have her at his side. He wouldn't bother me.'

After all that, Pietro knew he shouldn't help Magneto or be loyal to him, but he couldn't help it. He was a sucker for trying to win his daddy's love.

'I have to stop,' thought the speedster. 'He'll never love me.'

His phone rang. He didn't need to look at the caller id to know who it was.

"Yes, Sir."

When Magneto told him of his plans and demanded his help, he wanted to refuse, but he couldn't.

Pietro was an Alpha-Level Mutant. Magneto was an Omega-Level Mutant.

He had no choice.

"Yes, Sir. As you wish."

'Someday, Magneto, I will fight back.'


	19. Chapter 19

Pietro is bitting off more than he can chew when he does so may jobs to support his team. Will he snap?

* * *

><p>Pietro was telling a bed-time story to a little boy named Jim. It was a story he made up himself.<p>

"Far away, in another galaxy, is a planet called Namoka. The planet is home to a race of poeple known as the Namokans. The Namokans have green skin, bald heads with two antennas, and fangs. On the planet of Namoka, there are these things called Star Crystals. One crystal can grant thre wishes. Once the wishes are made, the Star Crystal shoots into space and stays there was a star for a whole year. Then it shoots back down. A Namokan boy named Dendro wanted to look for one to he quick wish is sick grandparents healthy, so he-"

His cell phone rang.

"Sorry," said Pietro. "Give me a sec. Hello?"

_"Pietro! You're late! Mr. Power isn't going to be happy!"_

"Hang on. I'll be there in one second."

He hung up and looked at Jim.

"I know I promised a bed time story I made up, but could you settle for a classic tobight? Please?"

"Okay," shrugged Jim.

"Good. There were three little pigs."

* * *

><p>"How bad is it?"<p>

Pietro was in a garage, fixing a smashed up car.

"It's pretty bad," said Pietro.

"Can you save it?" asked the man.

"It'll take a long time. It should be ready in six to nine months."

"Sixty-nine months?"

"No, six _to_ nine months."

"Oh."

"Excuse me for a second. I need to check on a truck. Then I need to go to an interview for a job as a bag boy at the store."

* * *

><p>Pietro was waiting tables at a restrants.<p>

A girl his age with purple hair and black eyes named Tea came over to him.

"I need to leave early today," said Tea.

"No problem," said pietro.

"Really?"

"Sure. I'll take over for you."

"You rock."

Tea left. Pietro went to another table.

"Hi. I'll be your waiter. What can I get you to drink?"

The menus went down to reveal Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty.

"Crap."

"You work here?" said Scott, not happy.

"Scott, please," said Jean.

"I bet he found out we were coming here and is going to poison our food!"

"Not another one of his crazy ideas," said Kitty.

Pietro walked away.

* * *

><p>Pietro was washing a fluffy brown dog.<p>

A teenage girl with white hair and pink eyes walked into the pet wash shop.

"Hello. I'm Isabel. Is Dustin ready?"

"Almost," said Pietro, drying the dog.

"Have you met before?"

"Depends. Do you go to Bayville High?"

"Yeah."

"Then you must've seen me there."

"Oh yeah!"

"Remember now?"

"I've seen you in the halls," said Isabel.

"So have a lot of other girls," said Pietro.

He handed her, her clean dog.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Pietro couldn't take it anymore. Every hour of every day, he was working non stop. He needed a break.<p>

Garrett, a guy Pietro's age with silver hair and brown eyes, walked into his room.

"Come on, Tro, we need to get to the movies. If we're late for work, Pam will kill us."

Pietro, who was laying on his stomach on his bed, turned his head. "Tell Pam I quit."

"What?"

"I quit. I'm going to quit some of my jobs. And tell the guys down stairs when you leave that Pietro said to get off their lazy asses and get jobs."

"You're really tired and stressed out," said Garrett.

"You have no idea how tired," said Pietro.

"Fine. Later."

Garrett left and Pietro buried his face in his pillow.


	20. Chapter 20

Pietro is going to hook Sam up with a date. Is she the prefect girl? Or is she a fake?

* * *

><p>Pietro was playing tetris in the family room. He was killing time until his info came.<p>

Doug, a guy with gold hair and gray eyes, Lillian, a girl with silver hair and green eyes, and Jeremiah, black hair and silver eyes, walked into the room.

"Welcome," said Pietro.

"You have a big house," said Doug.

"But it's also a dirty one," said Lillian.

"Yeah," agreed Pietro. "But that's not why you're here."

"We're here to talk about Abigail," said Jeremiah.

Pietro nodded. "Sam really likes her and I need to know everything about her so I can help Sam inpress her. You three are her friend, so tell."

"Sure," said Lillian. "We want her to have a boy friend. Poor girl never had any luck. Sad thing is, most of the guys she's dated died."

"That's sad."

"Yeah. All rich guys murdered."

"Well Sam lives in a mansion but isn't rich, so he's safe from the murderer. So, talk."

* * *

><p>"You ready?" asked Bobby.<p>

"More than ready," said Sam.

"She's here," said Pietro.

A beautiful teen girl with gold hair and brown eyes walked in.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Abigail."

"Well, go on," said Pietro. "Go have fun on your date."

"Let's go have some fun," said Abigail.

Sam smiled. "Yeah."

Once they were gone, Bobby said to Pietro, "She's hot."

"I know, right? Sam's going to have a great night."

* * *

><p>Someone knocked on the door of the Brotherhood house like crazy.<p>

"Coming!" called Pietro.

It was Jubilee, and she looked scared.

"Pietro, I think Sam is in danger!"

"What?"

"Me and Amara looked into this Abigail chick and we found out she's a crazy gold-digger killer! She dates rich guys and when she's done with them, she kills them!"

"Oh god. If that's true, then she must have gone out with Sam just to use him and kill him."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to fix this."

* * *

><p>It was dark out and Sam and Abigail were in the park, alone.<p>

"You only liked me 'cause you thought I was rich?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, but since you're not, then there's no reason for us to see each other," said Abigail.

"So, this is goodbye?"

"Yeah, it is."

She pulled a gun out of her purse and aimed at Sam.

Pietro punched the bitch in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Holy," breathed Sam.

"It's okay," said Pietro. "Let's call the police. Then go home."

* * *

><p>"How is he?" asked Lance.<p>

"Okay," said Pietro. "And when he's no longer shakey, me and Bobby are going to hook him up with Rahne."

"They'd make a great cute."

"And she's not crazy."


	21. Chapter 21

Pietro is older now and works as a spy for the X-Men, Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Some X-Men have turned up dead, so is spying on the Friends Of Humanity and plans to get revenge on their leader for what he did.

* * *

><p>Pietro, using an image inducer to discaize himself as a member of the Friends Of Humanity, was sitting in a chair as the leader, Graydon, a man with brown hair and blue eyes, spoke.<p>

"I take it the mission was a success."

"Yes, sir," said a man. "Kurt Wagner, Tabitha Smith, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Evan Daniels are all dead."

"Good. Who's left?"

"Rahne Sinclair, James Howlett, Anna Marie, Todd Tolensky, Danielle Moonstar, Lance Alvers."

"Excillent. Once all the X-Men are gone, no one can stop us from giving Mutant what they deserve."

"It's time you got what you deserve!" shouted Pietro, throwing small bombs.

There was an explotion and a large amount of member were killed in it.

But not Graydon. He was geting away.

Pietro ripped off the inducer and followed him.

Graydon reached his office and went to grab the phone to call for backup, but Pietro hand grabbed his wrist and broke it.

He screamed.

"That was for all the innocent mutants you've terrorized and/or killed," said Pietro, coldly.

He threw Graydon over his head and slammed him on the floor.

"That was for Kurt!"

Pietro slammed him on the desk.

"That on was for Tabby."

Every hit, he told the bastard for which mutant he killed.

"For Bobby!"

Bang!

"For Sam!"

Bash!

"For Amara!

Boom!

"For Fred!"

Bang!

"For Scott and Jean!"

He slammed Graydon into the wall.

"This was for Jamie!"

He smashed him on to the floor.

"Now to end it," whispered Pietro. "This is going to be for my nephews. They were just boys. Only babies. You killed my sister's sons and you must be punished."

He took his neck and broke it.

* * *

><p>Rogue waited in front of the mansion, worried about Pietro.<p>

She saw him walking toward her, cover in blood.

"You alright?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "They've been avenged."

She wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

><p>Graydon Creed AKA Tribune is from the comics. He is the son of Sabretooth and Mystique, maternal older-brotherhalf-brother of of Nightcrawler, and foster brother of Rogue. He's human and has no powers.

Please leave a review for this.


	22. Chapter 22

Pietro has to save a good angel from a bad angel. Can he?

* * *

><p>Pietro was doing homework in his room when a man in his early twenties with blond hair and blue eyes appeared in a flash of light.<p>

"Who are you?"

"My name is Samuel and I am a Lightlighter."

"What's a Lightlighter?" asked Pietro.

"It's a type of good angel," answered Samuel.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to help me."

"Help you?"

"Yes. I'm being chased by a Blacklighter."

"Blacklighter?"

"A type of bad angel."

"Why is after you?"

"Lightlighters help people and keep them safe. Blacklighters hurt people and they kill Lightlighters to stay them from saving people."

"I see."

"You have to help me," said Samuel.

"I'll help you," said Pietro.

Suddenly, a man in his early twenties with brown hair and brown eyes appeared in a flash of dark light.

"Who are you?" demanded Pietro.

"I'm Alec and I'm a Blacklighter."

"Get out of my room!"

"Sure. As soon as I kill the goody little too-shoes angel."

"Over my dead body!"

"Music to my ears, kid," smirked Alec.

A cross bow appeared in his hands.

"Duck!" shouted Pietro.

He and Samuel dropped to the floor to avoid the arrow.

"That was close," said Pietro.

"You're the one who's suppost to stop me?" asked Alec, not impressed.

"That's right."

"Very unimpressive."

"I'll show you!"

"Just give up now before you die," said Alec.

"You're the one who's going to die," said Pietro.

He pulled the arrow out of the wall.

Alec aimed the cross bow at them again. Pietro dodged and hit Alec in the back withthe arrow.

The dark angel blew up.

"Thank you," said Samuel.

"Sure," said Pietro. "But can I asked you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you come to me? Why did you ask me to protect you?"

"You're not ready yet."

Samuel disappeared.

Pietro went back to doing his homework.


	23. Chapter 23

Pietro met some aliens and are helping them fix their ship. He also needs to keep them away from his friend, so they don't turn them in for cash.

* * *

><p>Pietro got home from work at eleven o'clock. Everyone was already asleep.<p>

Quietly, he went up the stairs and headed towards his room.

Pietro opened the door, turned on the lights, and quickly covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming.

In his room were two aliens. One a boy, the other a girl. Both looked to be around Pietro's age. They both had green hair and green eyes. The girl's hair was long. They could've passed as a normal human beings, if it wasn't for the fact that they had green skin, pointed ears, and, in Pietro's opinion, looked kinda reptilian like.

"Who are you?" Pietro hissed, quietly.

"I'm Kravo," said the boy alien. "This is my friend Karza."

"Hi," said the girl.

"What are you?" asked Pietro.

"We're Skrulls," said Kravo.

"What is a Skrull?"

"Skrulls are green-skinned humanoids from the planet Skrullos, which is in the Andromeda Galaxy. We possesses the power of shapeshifting."

"And what are you doing here on planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy?"

"Our ship broke down and we need help."

"Can you please help us?" asked Karza.

"Well, I've never fixed a space ship, but I have fixed other machine," said Pietro. "Sure, I'll help."

"Oh, thank you!"

"But if you're staying here, I need to warn you. Keep a low profile. People here, they'll do anything for money. Even turn in aliens to the government."

* * *

><p>Pietro was making sandwiches for Kravo and Karza.<p>

Lance, Todd, and Fred rushed into the kitchen with cameras.

"What's going on?" asked Pietro.

"You didn't hear?" asked Lance. "There are aliens on Earth!"

'Shit.' "Aliens? For real?"

"Yeah, yo," said Todd. "There's a reward for whoever catches them."

A thumping noise was heard above them.

"They're upstairs!" shouted Fred.

Lance pulled out a net. "Let's go!"

They ran up the stairs.

"Wait a sec!" called Pietro, running after them, bringing the sandwiches.

Lance opened the door to Pietro's room and saw a boy and a girl, both with black hair and green eyes.

"You are you two?"

"Everyone this is Kenny and Kelly," said Pietro. "They're here to work on a science project."

"Hello," they said.

"Have you two seen any aliens?" asked Todd.

"No."

"Well let us know if you do."

They left. pietro watche them go and sighed with relief. When he looked about at Karza and Kravo, they were in their true forms.

"That was close," said Pietro. "Hungry?"

* * *

><p>"It's done," said Pietro.<p>

The ship was ready to go."

"Thank you, Pietro," said Kravo.

"We can't thank you enough," said Karza.

"It was no problem," said Pietro.

"Goodbye," the aliens said.

"Leter."

They went into the spaceship and left Earth.

* * *

><p>Karza is an OC I made up. She's a Skrull. Like all Skrulls, she's a reptilian humanoid with pointed ears and green skin. And like all Skrulls, her powers are Shapeshifting and Mimicry. She can rearrange the molecules of her body at will into any form, shape or being perceived that she chooses and can mimic sounds and voices.<p>

Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Pietro and his friends are giving a hard time by some teacher. They decided to teach him a lesson.

* * *

><p>Pietro, Lance, and Todd were by Pietro's locker, talking.<p>

"Yo, you guys heard about the farm who claimed to see a spaceship?" asked Todd.

"I heard," said Lance. "I say the guys either a nut job or a liar."

"I don't know he's telling the true about seeing a ship, but I don't believe there are aliens out there," said Pietro. "Earth can't be the only planet with life on it."

"Seriously? You believe in that kind of stuff?"

"Why not?"

Tro, you're smart," said Todd. "Think you could build a spaceship?"

"I probbably could," said Pietro. "But it'd take awhile."

"How long?"

"I don't know. I guess six to nine years."

"Sixty-nine years?"

"No, six _to_ nine years."

"Oh."

Wanda walked over.

"Pietro, I need your history book."

"What happened to your?" asked Pietro.

"Pyro snuk into the room last night and I used it to beat him," said Wanda. "He light in on fire, and then I hexed him out the window."

"That pervert."

"Hey, you four!"

"Fuck," groaned the four.

Mr. Peabody, a teacher with light brown hair and gray/green eyes, walked over.

"What's wrong, Mr. Peabody?" asked Pietro, annoyed.

"You're friends are not dressed properly."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at the boys! Their clothes are ripped! And look at her clothes! And that makeup!"

"Nothing in the dress code says we can't wear ripped up clothes," said Lance.

"And Wanda isn't the only goth girl in this school," said Pietro.

"Don't give a teacher additude! What are your names?"

"Magnusson," said Pietro.

"Isabelle," said Wanda.

"Chris," said Lance.

"Mortimer," said Todd.

"Alright," said Peabody. "Now I want all-Wait a minutes. No one in this school has those names!"

The Brotherhood snickered.

"All of you have detention!" yelled Peabody. "Now get to class!"

He walked away.

"I hate that guy," said Lance.

"Same here," said Wanda.

"Me too," said Todd.

"I say we teach him a lesson," smirked Pietro.

"Got a plan, yo?"

"Not yet. But I will. I should have something in about six to nine minutes."

"Sixty-nine minutes?"

"No, six _to_ nine minutes."

"Oh."

"I got it!" Pietro shouted.

"What's the plan?" asked Wanda.

"Oh, you'll love it!"

* * *

><p>The Brotherhood sat at their usual table at lunch.<p>

Suddenly, Peabody ran through the lunchroom, screaming a gih pitch scream, covered in snakes and spiders.

Everyone cracked up. Especially the Brotherhood.

"You're right," said Wanda. "I did love it."

"Knew you would," grinned Pietro.


	25. Chapter 25

Pietro decides to perform in the school talent show. Watch him take the stage.

* * *

><p>Pietro, Lance, and Fred were eatting lunch in the outdoors lunchroom. They saw Todd getting picked on by Duncan not far from them.<p>

"Douchebag," said Pietro.

"Big time," said Lance.

"Who's turn is it to beat up Duncan?" asked Fred.

"Mine," answered Lance, heading towards Duman to beat the shit out of him.

When Lance left, a sixteen year old girl with blue hair and gold eyes walked over.

"Hey, Pietro," said the girl.

"Hey, Abby," said Pietro. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just getting kids to sign up for the school talent show."

She handed Pietro a flier with the information about the talent show.

"Sounds interesting," said pietro.

"I think you should sign up," said Abby.

"Me too," said Fred.

"No thanks."

"Well, if you ever change your mind."

Abby walked away.

"Why don't you wanna do it?" Fred asked. "You like being in the spot light."

"I used to. Not anymore."

"Is this because of Rogue?"

"No!"

Three weeks ago, Pietro caught his girlfriend (ex-girlfriend now) Rogue cheating on him with Gambit. They got into a fight and Rogue revealed one of the reasons she cheated on him was because he was a selfishm self-absorbed jerk, who only thought about himself and always had to have the spot-light.

"Ya know, it's not completly true," said Fred. "The things she said about you. You like attention, but it's not like you act like you'd die if you didn't get it. And you don't just think about yourself. You think of us."

"Still not doing the talent show," said Pietro, bitting into an apple.

Lance came back with Todd.

"You alright?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, yo," said Todd. "I'm good."

"He's fine," said Lance. "Duncan tried to break his face."

"Douche," said Pietro.

"You can say that again," said Todd.

"Don't worry. I was able to break him. Got detention, but it was worth it," said Lance. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Pietro was asked to perform in the talent show but said no," answered Fred.

"For real?"

"Can we drop it?" begged Pietro.

"But Tro, you like performing!" exclaimed Todd. "And you got lots of talent!"

"I don't want to show off."

"Rogue really got to him," said Lance.

"This is worse then when Kitty gets to Lance," Todd said to Fred.

"Shut up!" growled Pietro.

"Snap out of it, Tro," said Lance. "Forget what Rogue said. What does she know? Aside from you and Gambit, she can't touch anyone. When Gambit breaks up with her, and he will 'casue he's aplayer, she'll be all alone. You, you can have any girl you want. So enter that talent show, show off, and charm yourself a new girl."

"If I enter this stupid talent show, will you three shut the hell up about it?"

"Yes!" they said.

"Then I'll do it," Pietro muttered.

"Great!" grinned Lance.


	26. Chapter 26

Pietro was up next.

"Wonder what Pietro is going to do," said Fred.

"Something awesome," said Todd. "It's just what Pietro does."

Pietro peeked from the side of the stage and looked at Rogue in the audience.

"Up next is Pietro Maximoff," said a teacher.

'Here I go,' thought Pietro.

He got on stage and spoke into the mic.

"Hey. I'm going to sing the song If I Knew Then by the Backstreet Boys."

_Life should be like a game of cards_  
><em>You make a mistake shuffle the deck and start over<em>  
><em>It should be just like driving in your car<em>  
><em>Get lost and your navigation system gets you closer<em>

_But there ain't no handbook, you're on your own_  
><em>Got no instructions when it comes to love<em>  
><em>'Cause once you do something can't be undone<em>  
><em>Wish I could take back letting you go<em>

_If I knew then what I know now_  
><em>I wouldn't have said I don't need you around<em>  
><em>Alone in this mess silence is so loud<em>  
><em>So I would treat you the best, Baby if I knew then<em>  
><em>What I know now (What I know now)<em>  
><em>What I know now (What I know now)<em>  
><em>What I know now (What I know now)<em>  
><em>Yeah, I would treat you the best<em>  
><em>Baby, if I knew then what I know now<em>

_Life should come with remote controls_  
><em>Then I just rewind it to the time it was better<em>  
><em>It should have a restart button<em>  
><em>So, I could travel right back to the day that I met her<em>

_But there ain't no handbook, you're on your own_  
><em>Got no instructions when it comes to love<em>  
><em>'Cause once you do something can't be undone<em>  
><em>Wish I could take back letting you go<em>

_If I knew then what I know now_  
><em>I wouldn't have said I don't need you around<em>  
><em>Alone in this mess silence is so loud<em>  
><em>So I would treat you the best, Baby if I knew then<em>  
><em>What I know now (What I know now)<em>  
><em>What I know now (What I know now)<em>  
><em>What I know now (What I know now)<em>  
><em>Yeah, I would treat you the best<em>  
><em>Baby, if I knew then what I know now<em>

_'Cause there ain't no handbook, you're on your own_  
><em>Got no instructions when it comes to love<em>  
><em>See once you do something can't be undone<em>  
><em>Wish I could take back letting you go<em>

_If I knew then what I know now_  
><em>I wouldn't have said I don't need you around<em>  
><em>Alone in this mess silence is so loud<em>  
><em>So I would treat you the best, Baby if I knew then<em>  
><em>What I know now (What I know now)<em>  
><em>What I know now (What I know now)<em>  
><em>What I know now (What I know now)<em>  
><em>Yeah, I would treat you the best<em>  
><em>Baby, if I knew then what I know now<em>

_If I knew then what I know now_  
><em>I wouldn't have said I don't need you around<em>  
><em>Alone in this mess silence is so loud<em>  
><em>So I would treat you the best, Baby if I knew then<em>  
><em>What I know now (What I know now)<em>  
><em>What I know now (What I know now)<em>  
><em>What I know now (What I know now)<em>  
><em>Yeah, I would treat you the best<em>  
><em>Baby, if I knew then what I know now<em>

When he was done, everyone in the audience clapped and cheered.

On thw way to the jeep, Todd and Fred were giving Pietro a hard time.

"What was that? shouted Todd. "First, the Backstreet Boys suck! Second, were trying to say sorry and make Rogue take you back with that song?"

"You are worse then Lance!" boomed Fred.

"Lay off!" yelled Lance. "Can you two stop being insensitive jerks for five seconds?" He pulled Pietro from the others. "Ignore them, Tro. They've never been in love."

"That's the problem," said Pietro. "I still love her. That song wasn't to get her back, though. It was to say sorry. I hope she and emy will be happy together."

"Pie?"

He turned around to see Rogue.

"Rogue?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was wrong about you. Take me back?"

Pietro smiled. He walked up to her and kissed her lips.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"I'd like that."

They walked together, holding hands.


	27. Chapter 27

Todd just won't take a hint, so Pietro and Wanda will have to work together to find a way to make her leave her alone.

* * *

><p>Pietro was playing the acoustic guitar in the living room.<p>

Todd rushed in, screaming as loud as he could.

Pietro stopped playing and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Yo sis is gonna kill me, dawg!"

"TOAD!"

"What did you do this time?" asked Pietro.

"Uh, heh-heh, I kinda, maybe, sorta saw your twin naked in the shower."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Todd flinched.

"What the hell, Todd!"

"I'm sorry, Tro," said Todd.

"Douche bag," said Pietro.

"WHERE ARE YOU, TOAD!" screamed Wanda.

"He's in here!" called Pietro.

"Tro!" shrieked Todd.

Wanda, fully clothed, hair wet, angry faced, bolted in, ready to kill Todd.

"Now babycakes, let's take a deep breath. You don't wanna do something you'll regret."

"I'll hold him down and you hit him with a hex, sis," said Pietro.

"Tro!"

"I'll make this painful," said Wanda, hands glowing.

Todd backed into a corner.

"Please, Wanda, ou wouldn' hurt your boyfriend, would you?"

"For the last damn time, you're NOT my boyfriend!" screamed Wanda. "Who would date you? You're a smelly, perverted freak!"

Todd winced. He turned to Pietro.

"You wouldn't let your sister hurt me, would you, Tro? We're buds. And you're such an awesome dude."

"I am, aren't I? So awesome, someday, there'll be a tribute for me. But just 'cause I'm awesome and we're frinds, doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with seeing my naked sister," said Pietro, arms crossed.

"Hold still," Wanda ordered Todd.

"Hang on," said Pietro.

"Thank God," breathed Todd.

"Pietro," glared Wanda.

"Relax," said Pietro. "He'll still get punished. Hexing him never works, so I have a better idea."

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHH!"<p>

Todd was tied up and hung on a tree branch from his underwear, giving him a weggie. He was being beaten by little kids with think sticked.

"Ow! What the heck are those sticks made of? Adamantium? Ow!"

Wanda and Pietro were watching from afar.

"Will this get him to stop?" asked Wanda.

"Maybe," said Pietro. "Maybe not. Either way, it's a win/win. If he keeps bothing you, we can just torture him some more."

"Please stop!" begged Todd.

Pietro and Wanda smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Pietro blows up a car, works on science projects, and helps others study. That's it.

* * *

><p>Pietro, Lance, and Todd were getting out of the jeep and walking towards the school.<p>

Todd almost got run over but Duncan Matthews's car.

"Watch it, stinky!" sneered Duncan, stepping out of his car.

"You watch it, asshole!" shouted Lance.

"Come on," said Pietro. "Forget the ass. He can just go to hell."

He lead his friends away. Once Duncan was gone and and no one was near the car, Pietro pulled an apple out of his bag. It charged up and he threw it at Duncan's car. It blew up.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Todd.

"What'd you do?" asked Lance.

"I possess Molecular Destabilization," said Pietro. "Through the course of my life as a mutant, my super speed has granted me numerous abilities, just like Wanda's powers let her do lots of things. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate my molecular structure at high speeds."

Lance and Todd looked confused.

"Forget it. Let's just go to school."

* * *

><p>Pietro was in the science lab. He was working on a machine that was making a beeping noise.<p>

Kitty walked into the work.

"Oh, you're here," said Kitty. "I was walking by and heard a beeping noise."

"My and Forge are working on a machine that can allow us to travel to any universe we want," said Pietro. "Forge is sick, so I decided to finish up. I need to make a few more adjustments and the beeping will stop."

"I thought Forge promised to stop messing with other universes?"

"No. He promised to stop messing with other dimensions. There."

The beeping stopped.

"Yeah no, I kinda liked that beeping sound," said Pietro, smiling. "It made me think of heart meters in hospitals."

"And you're happy about it?" asked Kitty.

"Yes. Because one day, my father will get so old and so sick, he'll need to go to the hospital and be hooked up to machines to live. This is the sound I'd like to here the machines make someday. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. That's what I want to here."

"That's horrible!"

The speed demon shrugged. "My father is a horrible person."

Kitty shook her head and left the room.

* * *

><p>Pietro was helping two sixteen year old boys study for a test in the library. One was a blond with gray eyes named Ned and the other was a brunette with purple eyes named Gavin.<p>

"It's just too hard to understand," said Ned.

"It's not that hard," said Pietro.

"It's very hard to understand," said Gavin.

"Just use the tips I gave you and you'll ace the test."

Pietro packed up and headed home.


	29. Chapter 29

Pietro meets two new people. James and Lucas. James is an Angel and Lucas is a Demon. But is Lucas really a bad guy? And is James really good?

* * *

><p>When he was little and lived in a church with his twin and other orphans, Pietro was told that Angels were good and Demons were evil.<p>

Guess that's why he believed James when he said Lucas was hurting innocents and needed to be killed.

James was an Angel with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked to be around twenty-six. James came to Pietro to ask him to help him find a demon who has been killing Angels, Demons, and Mutants to steal their powers.

The mutant and angel found the demon in the woods. Lucas had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be around twenty-six. They chased him all over until they were finally able to corner him.

"We have you now, demon," said James.

"It's time to punish you for what you did," said pietro.

"Please. Don't kill me!" begged Lucas. "I never killed an innocent before in my life! I my be a demon, but believe me, I'm not evil!"

"Enough of your lies!" shouted James. "Pietro, vanquish him!"

"Pietro, James is lying to you!" cried Lucas. "He's the evil one! He killed all those people to steal their powers!"

"Will you lies ever end, demon!"

Pietro looked back and forth between the two. Who was he to believe?

"It's time for you to pay for what you did," said James.

"I never killed anyone before in my whole life," said Lucas.

"Pietro, don't fall for his trickery."

"Please believe me, Pietro."

Pietro stayed quiet. Slowly, he turned to James.

"Ya know, angels are kind hearted people. They don't believe in killing."

"But demons are not good people. They hurt the innocent."

"Killing a killer doesn't make this right."

"If you won't kill him I will!"

James pulled out a knife.

"Help me!" cried Lucas.

"Wait!" shouted Pietro.

James cut his cheek. He smirked at the blood on Pietro's face.

"He was right. I am evil. I put the blame of all those deaths on that weak demon and once he's dead, you're next."

"Don't think so," snarled Pietro.

He smacked the knife out of the evil angel's hand, grabbed it, and stabbed James, killing him.

The good demon walked up to the speedy mutant.

"Thank you," said Lucas.

"No problem," said Pietro. "You should go."

Lucas ran into the woods. Pietro headed home.


	30. Chapter 30

Pietro gets an award for getting on the honor role. The Brotherhood party to celebrate.

* * *

><p>Today was a special day. It was the semester perfect honor role assembly. The students who got perfect straight A's grades were going to receive an award plack. The students were sitting in the audience in the auditorium, waiting to be call for their award. Their friends and family were present to watch.<p>

Pietro was one of the students who was going to receive an award. The Brotherhood came to support him.

Pietro know he'd make the honor role. He was a genius. Of course he'd make it.

"Please come up when I call your name," said Principal Kelly. He started reading off the names of students. When their name was called, they'd walk onto the stage, get their award, shake hands with their counselors, teachers, and principal, and everyone would clap and cheer for the student.

"Edward Black, Alyssa Fall, Mark Brown, Tom Suhrbur, James Woodburn, Misiel Smits, Skip Dabell, Zachary Socha, Emma Turner, Terra Falcon, Edie Addison, Risa Banuelos, Pietro Marusak, Logan Tasker, Josh Howlett, Alexa Marie, Lance Henderson, Nicole Beecher, Timothy Logan, Nancy Anderson, James Howard, Anna Lander, May D'Ancanto, Logan Bolton, Marie Shields, Don Hoberman, Ricky Wells, James Fisher, Mary Gardiner, Tom Wilder, Dylan Wolper, Mike Griffin, Cody Harrison, Jeff Walsh, Alexander Hunt, Ben Fuller."

"The'll be calling Pietro up soon," Lance whispered to Wanda, Todd, and Fred. "Cheer as loud as you can."

When Kelly got to Pietro, he wasn't smiling like he did when he said the other students' names. And he spoke with bitterness.

"Pietro Maximoff."

Only the Brotherhood was cheering loud for the speed demon.

"Yay Pietro!" cheered Fred.

"You da man!" added Todd.

Pietro went on the stage to receive his certificate. Only a few teachers shook his hand and congratulated him (the teachers who weren't asses) while the rest either looked away or gave him dirty looks.

When he got to Kelly, the man just gave him a look of hate.

"Let me guess. You feel that because I'm a mutant, I don't deserve this award, right? Us mutants shouldn't be in school and win certificate for doing well in school 'cause somehow, we cheat or something," said Pietro. "Well, Kelly, you and all the other mutant haters in the world and fuck yourselves."

Kelly's look grew darker. Pietro smirked.

Once he and the rest of the Brotherhood were outside, Wanda hugged her brother.

"Good job, Pietro."

"Wait a go, Tro," said Lance, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"Let's go home to celebrate!" sugessted Todd.

"Yeah!" agreed Fred.

"Bring it on," said Pietro.

* * *

><p>"That was some party," said Todd, buzzed.<p>

The house was a bigger mess then usual from all the partying, drinking, eatting, and dancing they had done.

"I'll clean up in the morning," said Pietro.

"Kaaaaay," slured Lance. "I'll just drop here."

He flopped on the couch.

Pietro and Wanda headed up stairs.

"I'm glad you're doing good in school," said Wanda. "Someone in this house needs to go to college and get a good job to support us."

"You huys don't need me to support you," said Pietro. "You're not helpless. You can take care of yourselves."

"Not with our grades."

"I can help."

"Thanks, but it'd be a waste."

"Wanda."

She hugged him "Night."

"Night."

They went to bed.


	31. Chapter 31

Pietro is asked by Peter Parker to stop his evil clones Kaine and Spidercide. Need I say more?

* * *

><p>Pietro and Peter, both in uniform, stood on top of a building.<p>

"A scientist named Miles Warren, who goes by Jackal, made two clones of me," explained Spider-Man. "They're deformed, but very dangerous."

"I know how to fight you, so I can beat them," said Quicksilver, confidently.

They heard noise and headed towards it.

There were two guys destroying the city. One was a muscular guy wearing a trench coat. He had very long, think hair, and beard, and web-like disfiguring scars. They other was bigger, more muscular, and wear a read and blue suite. (Looked nothing like Spider-Man's.)

"You're right. They are deformed," said Pietro. "They look nothing like you."

"I'm the real Peter Parker!" shouted Spidercide. "I'll kill all the fakes!"

"And that one is crazy."

"Stay out of my way," said Kaine.

"Or what?" asked Pietro. "You'll kill me? How scary," he said, sarcastically.

"I'll kill every single one of you," said Spidercide.

"No while I'm alive," said Spider-Man.

"You take the beast man," said Pietro. "I'll take care of psycho."

He rushed at Spidercide.

Six Hours Later

"Good news, Spidercide is dead," said Pietro. "Bad new, Kaine got away. But that's okay. We'll deal with him next time."

"Thanks for your help," said Spider-Man.

"Sure. No prob."

He sped off.

* * *

><p>Kaine is from the comics. He is the first clone of Peter Parker. He has brown hair and brown eyes. His powers are Spider-Sense, Wall-Crawling, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Equilibrium, Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, Organic Webbing Generation, Mark Of Kaine, and Retractable Claws. He started off bad, but became good. Is bad in this story.<p>

Spidercide is also from the comics. He's a clone of Peter Parker. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. His powers are Spider-Sense, Wall-Crawling, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Equilibrium, Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, Organic Webbing Generation, and Molecular Structure.

Please leave a review for this.


	32. Chapter 32

Pietro is seven years old in this one. He was playing in the woods behind his house with Wanda, but got lost and is helped by someone from above.

* * *

><p>Pietro was scared. He didn't know where he was or how to get home.<p>

He was playing hide and seek in the wood with Wanda and somehow managged to get lost.

It was getting dark and he just wanted to go home.

"How do I get home?"

"Maybe I can help."

Pietro turned around to face a twenty year old man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Nick and I am a Lighter."

"What's a Lighter?"

"It's a type of angel that helps little children."

"Then you can help me get home?"

"I sure can."

"Oh good!"

Nick guided Pietro out of the woods.

"You need to be more careful from now on," said Nick.

"I will," said Pietro. "I promise."

The two continued to walk.

Soon, they saw Pietro's house.

"THere's my house!" cried Pietro, happy. "I'm home! Thanks, Nick!"

"You're welcome," said Nick. "Goodbye, Pietro. Be safe."

"I will. Goodbye."

Pietro ran to the house.

He knocked on the door. Wanda answered it.

"Pietro!"

"Wanda!"

They hugged and she let him inside.


	33. Chapter 33

Pietro need's his father to come talk to his principal, but Magneto won't come. So, the speed demon has a substitute.

* * *

><p>Pietro and Spidey watched SHIELD ship Spidey's clone Guardian and Jack away. Guardian looked hust like Spidey, Jack looked like a deformed version.<p>

"What do you think SHIELD will do to them?" Spidey asked.

"Maybe kill them," said Pietro. "What time is it?"

"Four o'clock."

"Shit! My dad has to speak with my principal in an hour! I gotta go, Spider-Man. Later."

Pietro zoomed away.

* * *

><p>Pietro was in the passenger's seat of a car. A man who looked just like his father, but it wasn't him.<p>

"You remember what to do, Joseph?" Pietro asked.

The man nodded.

"Let's do this," said the speed demon.

They exited the car.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Kelly's door to his office.<p>

"Yes?" said Principal Kelly.

"Your 5:00 appointment, Mr. Kelly," the secretary said, opening the door and ushering Pietro Maximoff in after a tall, blue eyed, white haired man.

"Mr. Lehnsherr." Kelly smiled brilliantly and extended a hand.

"Principal Kelly," said Joseph, shaking the man's hand.

"Have a seat."

Both Pietro and Joseph sat in chairs opposite Kelly.

"What do you wish t otalk to be about?" asked Joseph.

"Mr. Lehnsherr, your son is a constant disruption to my school. He undermines mine and all of the teachers' authority constantly, he never listens, and he disrupts other students. I want to know why. He's a very smart young man, and has such an enormous amount of potential, but he always causes trouble! Did you know he locked a teacher in a closet with giant spiders? And he put a snapping turtle in my toilet!"

Pietro chuckled. "Yeah. That was awesome."

"It was not awesome!"

"Excuse me," said Joseph. "Principal Kelly, I have a reason why Pietro behaves the way he does."

"Yes?"

"It's because of me. I'm a terrible father."

"A horrible father," added Pietro, nodding.

"See, I don't love my kids and I don't take care of them," said Joseph. "I make them live in a run down house and don't give them money to pay bills or buy food. I'm a terrible, horrible father."

"He is. I hate you, father."

"I hate you too, son."

Kelly blinked.

"So, I'm going to take Pietro back to his crappy house and then I'm going to hurt innocent people because I think I'm better then they are."

"Bye-bye," smiled Pietro, giving his principal a small wave.

They left the office.

"What just happened?" asked Kelly.

* * *

><p>"That was good," said Pietro. "Thanks for your help."<p>

"Sure thing," said Joseph. "The world needs to know what a bad person Magneto is."

"Sometimes I can't believe you're his clone."

"You and me both, kid."

Pietro got out of the car.

"Later."

* * *

><p>Guardian is from the comics. He's an evil clone of Peter Parker. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. His powers are Spider-Sense, Wall-Crawling, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Equilibrium, Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, and Organic Webbing Generation.<p>

Jack is also from the comics. He's an evil clone of Peter Parker. He had brown hair, but is now bald, and hazel eyes. His powers are Spider-Sense, Wall-Crawling, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Equilibrium, Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, and Organic Webbing Generation.

Joseph is from the comics. He's Magneto's clone. Being Magneto's clone, he has Mahneto's powers. Magnetokinesis, Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Manipulation, Electro-Magnetic Sight, and Magnetic Force-Fields. He's a good guy.

Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Pietro is living with the X-Men now and has a close friendship with Logan. He's still a teen in this shot a goes to high school still. Pietro is going home one night after his night job and is attacked by a a guy with claws similar to Logan's.

* * *

><p>It was dark out and Pietro driving back to the mansion.<p>

All of a sudden, a boy two years older than him appeared in the road and Pietro slammed the breaks so he didn't hit him.

The guy had black hair and blue eyes. He wore nothing but pants and shoes. He had a mohawk-style haircut, large tribal tattoo extending from the center of his abdomen and covering most of his left pectoral muscle, trapezius, and arm all the way down to his fist.

Pietro got out of the car.

"What the hell, dude!"

"You smell like him," the stanger said.

"Who?"

"Wolverine."

'Oh crap.' "Look, if you have issues with Logan, leave me out of them. I'm not in the mood. Especially at this time. I'm really tired."

"Too bad."

On both hands, two claws popped out of his knuckles and one came out of his wrists.

Pietro's eyes went wide. 'Oh snap.'

* * *

><p>Logan helped Pietro treat his wounds.<p>

"You were lucky to get out alive, kid," said Logan.

"Who was that guy?" asked pietro, wincing when Logan put ointment on a wound. "He had your powers."

"That was my son Daken."

"You have a son?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are. I recently found out I had a kid and he's been attacking everyone I care about to get to me. He already attack Scott and Kurt."

"What's his problem?"

"Don't know yet. I'll get him though. You and everyone else need to be careful 'till he's caught."

"Will do."

A cry came from Logan's back pocket. Pietro reached and pulled out a baby-monitor.

"Is this a baby-monitor? And is that a baby I'm hearing?"

"Uh."

"Explain," demanded Pietro.

"Follow me," said Logan.

They went to Logan's room and there was a crib in there with a baby in it. The baby had black hair, black eyes, and dark skin.

"You have another kid?"

"Just found out today. His name is Erista."

"At least this one won't kill me. I'm going to bed."

* * *

><p>Akihiro AKA Daken is from the comics. He is the son of Wolverine. His powers are Regenerative Healing Factor, Superhumanly Acute Senses, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Retractable Bone Claws, Pheromone Control, Telepathic Immunity, and Retractable Muramasa Claws.<p>

Erista is also from the comic. He's the son of Wolverine. It is unknown if he has any powers.

Please leave a review.


	35. Chapter 35

Pietro and the Brotherhood play truth or dare. Let's see how that goes.

* * *

><p>Pietro, Wanda, Fred, Todd, and Lance were in the living room playing Truth Or Dare.<p>

"Okay, Tro, truth or dare?" asked Todd.

"Dare," said Pietro.

"I dare you to tell me all the names of the girls you ever went out with."

"Pamela Martin, Jenny Jones, Janet Van Dyne, Crystalia Amaquelin, Greer Grant, Madeline Berry, Penny Johnson, Angel Salvadore, Amy Morris, Carrie Long, Holly James, Jenna Ford, Cassandra Lang, Nico Minoru, Klara Prast, Maria Hill, Jessica Drew, Natalia Romanova, Nicholette Gold, Carol Danvers, Jennifer Walters, Monica Rambeau, Barbara Morse, Moira Brandon, Dorreen Green, Tina Wilson, Rikki Jonas, Zoe Alexander, Lilly Griffin, Rose Wells, Jamie Wade, Nina Hooper. That's all the names I can think of at the moment. If I remember some more, I'll tell you."

"Wow, Pietro, we've been around," said Fred.

"You sound surprised," said Lance.

Pietro smirked.

"Lance, truth or dare?" asked Wanda.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you got Kitty pregnant?" asked Pietro.

"I mean dare!"

"Okay. I dare you to tell me if Kitty is really pregnant."

"Why would you want to know that!"

"Everyone wants to know," said Todd. "She's been sick for a long time, looks kinda plumpy, and you're been bragging you and she finally had sex, so spill."

They leaned in, wanting to hear if the rock tumbler got a valley girl knocked up.

"...It's true."

"Ah ha! I knew it!" exclaimed Todd.

"Don't tell anyone!" Lance shouted. "If Logan finds out, he'll kill me!"

"What are you two going to do?" asked Wanda.

"Don't know. I think she should get an abortion, but she said she didn't want to kill the baby."

"You better figure something out fast," said Pietro. "Eventually, Logan and the other X-Men will find out."

"I know."

"Todd, truth or dare?"

"Dare, yo."

"I dare you to skateboard to the market and back nacked," said Fred.

"How nacked?" asked Todd.

"Forth base."

"But everyone will see everything!"

"Looks like the toad is a chicken," smirked Lance.

"Am not!"

"Chicken!" exclaimed Pietro, making chicken noises.

"Fine! I'll do it!"

* * *

><p>"No, he doesn't want to go to jail," Pietro said to the cop.<p>

Lance and Fred stood aside with Todd, wrapped in a towel, between they. Wanda stayed home.

Pietro walked back tot he three boys holding a ticket the cop gave him.

"Well?" asked Lance.

"We need to pay a fine," the speedster said, handing him the ticket.

Lance looked at the amount and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT! We can't pay this!"

"We need to find the money or Todd goes to jail."

"Can this get any worse?"

"ALVERS!" roared Logan, claws out.

Lance ran away, screaming.

"Let's never play truth or dare again," said Fred.

"Agreed," said Pietro and Todd.


	36. Chapter 36

Pietro meets Ben Reilly, the clone of Spider-Man. See what happens.

* * *

><p>Pietro was starting his job as a lab assistant at the university known as Empire State University, or ESU as most call it.<p>

When he entered the lab, he saw a boy a year younger then him already working. He had blond hair, hazel eyes, and he wore a lab coat.

"Hey," said Pietro. "I'm Pietro Maximoff. I'm the new lab assistant."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ben Reilly. I've been an assistant for about a year now. I'll show you around the lab and what you'll be doing."

Six Weeks Later

It was 3:30 and it was time for Pietro and Ben to go home.

"Later, Pietro," said Ben.

"Later, Ben," said Pietro. "See ya tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Pietro was out for a walk around the city of Queens when an old man dressed in a green bird suite started causing trouble.<p>

'Someone needs to pluck that birds feathers,' thought Pietro.

Suddenly, a guy in a red and blue suite came, swinging on a spider web.

"The Scarlet Spider has arrived to take on the Vulture," said the guy.

'The Scarlet Spider?' thought Pietro as the spider fought the Vulture. 'Sounds like a girl superhero's name.'

After half an hour, Scarltet Spider had the Vulture tied up in his webs.

'He may have a girly name, but he had some sweet moves.'

The spider hero watched as the police took the villain away.

"Hey," said Pietro, walking over. "That was pretty cool."

"Thanks," said Scarlet Spider. "Be safe and stay out of trouble, kid."

Scarlet Spider swung away. Pietro went home.

* * *

><p>Pietro saw Ben setting up an experiment in the lab.<p>

"I saw the Scarlet Spider fight the Vulture yesterday," said Pietro, setting up another experiment.

"Cool," said Ben, still working.

The worked in silence for twenty minutes.

"We should hang out outside the lab sometime," suggested Ben.

"Sounds good. . . Scarlet Spider."

Ben looked at Pietro. The speed demon smiled.

* * *

><p>Benjamin "Ben" Reilly AKA Scarlet Spider is from the comics. He was the first successful clone of Peter Parker. His powers are Spider-Sense, Wall-Crawling, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Equilibrium, Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, and Organic Webbing Generation. Had brown hair, but he bleached it blond to avoid confusion and being mistaken for Peter Parker.<p>

Please review this.


	37. Chapter 37

Pietro's an adult now. He returns to the Xavier Institute for a reunion.

* * *

><p>Pietro couldn't believe he was really back. Back in Bayville. Back at the Institute.<p>

He was leaning against a wall far away from everyone, drinking a beer.

He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He never was his whole life. He was a little anit-social.

"Well, well, didn't think you'd show up here."

Pietro turned his head to see Logan.

"But Chuck wanted to invite ya anyway."

"Yeah, thought I'd come to see what everyone was doing with their lives," said Pietro, shrugging.

The speed demon noticed the teenage Japanese girl with black hair and brown eyes standing next to Logan.

"And who are you?"

"This is Amiko," said Logan. "She's my foster daughter."

Pietro nodded. "Foster daughter. Wow. So, what's it like having someone like Wolverine as a father?" he asked Amiko.

She smiled. "He's the best dad ever."

"Best dad ever. I'll take your word on that." He turned to Logan. "It's good what you're doing for her."

"Thanks. Come on, Amiko. Kitty wants to meet you."

"Bye, Pietro," said Amiko, waving.

Pietro waved back and was alone again.

"Pietro?"

It was Jean. She and Scott, and three young children, were coming over. They had one girl with red hair and green eyes and two boys with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Jean, hi."

Pietro gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek and she returned both.

"It's good to see you," smiled Jean.

"You too. Hey, Scott."

"Tro," said Scott, shaking Pietro's hand.

"And who are these three?" asked Pietro, smiling at the children.

"This is our daughter Rachel and our sons Philip and Christopher," said Jean.

Pietro kneeled down and smiled at the three kids.

"Well, aren't you pretty," he said to Rachel. "You look just like your mommy."

Rachel giggled, playing with one of her pigtails. "Thank you, mister."

"And you two take after your daddy," the speed demon said to the boy.

They both grinned.

"So, what do you two do for a living?" Pietro asked the couple as he got up.

"Jean and I both teach here at the Institute," said Scott. "I'm a geometry teacher and Jean's a telekinesis teacher."

"Interesting. I always knew you two would be teachers. Just something about you both that screamed teachers."

"What about you?" asked Jean. "What do you do now?"

"I'm a doctor now."

"Wow! That's great! What kind?"

"All of them. Except for dentist and veterinarian. But I am qualified to be both. I mostly do plastic surgery."

"Plastic surgeon," said Scott. "Sounds like you're doing well then."

"I am."

"I'm so happy for you," said Jean, smiling. "It must've been hard in medical school."

"Well, it definitely wasn't easy," Pietro admitted.

"Hey, have you see my brother?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier," said Pietro. "He was with a girl named Annie. Oh, there he is over their."

He pointed to Alex, who was aross the room, talking to Bobby, Sam, and Roberto, with a woman with black hair and blue eyes by his side.

"Thanks. Good seeing you, Pietro," said Scott.

"You too."

"Take care," said Jean.

The couple and their children went to talk to Scott's little brother.

Todd and Rahne were next to greet the speed demon.

"Yo, Tro," said Todd.

"Good to see you again, Todd," said Pietro.

"I wasn't sure you'd make it," said Rahne.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to see how everyone was doing. So, you two still dating?"

"Engaged." Rahne showed him the ring.

"That's great. I'm happy for yop both."

"You're coming to the wedding, right?" asked Todd.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Pietro.

"Are you married, Pietro?" asked Rahne.

"I was. Three times."

"Three times?" asked Todd. "Damn!"

"What were their names?"

"Crystalia Maximoff, Laura Maximoff, Marie Maximoff."

"You married X-23 and Rogue?" asked Rahne.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "Each marriage short. And sadly no kids."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Pietro shrugged. "I can always just adopt. I was adopted. Nothing wrong wth adoption."

"Yeah. Todd wants to adopt because he's afraid of having a kid just like him."

"He or she would have a miserable life," said Todd.

"Todd, you could have the perfect baby in the world and people would still try to make his or her life muserable," said Pietro. "People are assholes that way."

"Still wanna adopt, though."

"The kid will be going to a good home. You'll both make great parents."

The smiled.

"Good seeing you both," said Pietro.

"Bye," said Todd and Rahne.

Pietro was alone now. He looked around the room and smiled.

He was glad he came to the reunion.

* * *

><p>Amiko Kobayashi is from the comics. She is the foster daughter of Wolverine and a woman named Mariko Yashida. So far, she has no powers, but she has the potential to develop mystical abilities. Has limited training in the martial arts.<p>

Rachel Summers, Philip Summers, and Christopher Summers are Scott and Jean's kids from the Earth-905 comics. Rachel's power is telekinesis and both Philip and Christopher can project energy.

Anne "Annie" Ghazikhanian is from The Marvel Comics. She's a skilled E.R. trained nurse. Has no powers. She mas a son named Carter, who has powerful telepathic abilities and telekinesis.

I'd like it if you left a review for this chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

Pietro goes to Poland. That's all I got.

* * *

><p>Pietro didn't know where he was. All he knew was the place he was walking around in was dark, cold, and unfriendly.<p>

He walked around until he stopped in front of a door. There was something writen on it.

Prisoner #214782.

Pietro looked through the bared window.

He saw a sickly boy that looked like him but with brown hair.

* * *

><p>Pietro's eyes shot wide open. He looked around and saw he was next to Lance on a plane to Poland.<p>

"You okay, Tro?" asked Lance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream."

Pietro's class was going to Poland for a field trip. He assumed he had that dream because the town in Poland they were going to was near the one that had the death-camp his father suffered in.

He looked over and saw Lance reading a book.

"Whatcha doing?" Pietro asked.

"Trying to learn Polish," said Lance. "I'm having a hard time learning it. I won't understand anyone!"

"Too bad you're not like me. I can learn a new language in six to nine hours."

"Sixty-nine hours?"

"No, six _to_ nine hours."

"Oh."

"We should be in Poland soon," said Pietro.

"It's you're home country, right?" asked Lance.

"Yeah. My dad grew up in Poland, then moved to American after World War II."

"We'll be landing shortly," said a flight attendent.

"Wonder what we'll do in Poland," said Lance.

"Different stuff," said Pietro.

"Will we have time to do it all?"

"I know I will. I'll finish everything in six to nine days."

"Sixty-nine days?"

"No, six _to_ nine days."

"Oh."

"Buckle up," said Pietro. "I see ground."

* * *

><p>Pietro's class was looking at the sights, listen to their teach talk. He slipped out and went to the fountain. A sixteen year old boy with black hair and brown eyes was sitting there.<p>

"Hi," said Pietro, sitting next to him. "I'm Pietro."

"Hello," the boy said with an Italian accent. "I'm Petruchio."

"Are you Italian?"

"Yes. My family moved here to Poland from Italy when I was fourteen. I've lived here for two years."

"How do you like it?"

Petruchio shrugged. "It's a nice place. I miss Italy though."

"I understand."

"Pietro!" called a boy from the group.

"Gotta go. Bye."

"Bye."

Pietro went with his class.


	39. Chapter 39

Pietro is selling weapons to make money. Who's buying?

* * *

><p>Pietro just sold a gun to a buff, blond man.<p>

"Pleasure doing business," said Pietro.

Todd came in.

"Tro! I need a pistol to scare Duncan quick!"

"You're just gonna scare him? Not shoot him?"

"I won't shoot! I promise!"

"Fine. Here."

"Thanks!"

Todd rushed out.

Five new people came in. One was a man with grey hair and brown eyes, another was a man with black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin, another man with brown hair and brown eyes, a woman with black hair and purple eyes, and another woman with red hair and brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" asked Pietro.

"I'm Gunhawk," said the grey haired man. "My brothers and sisters and I need weapons to kill Melita Garner."

"I have just the thing."

The speed demon sold then guns, saws, and knives.

"Thanks, kid."

They left.

Remy and John came in.

"Hey Pietro," said John. "Me and Remy need some guns. We were going to play paint ball, but we have to paint, so we'll use real guns."

"You're going to wear bullet proof clothing, right?" asked Pietro.

"Of course," said Remy.

Pietro sold them the guns.

'I should've thought of this a long time ago,' thought Pietro.

* * *

><p>William Downing AKA Gunhawk is from the comics. He's the son of Wolverine. He's a mercenary who tried to kill Melita Garner. Don't know if he has any powers.<p>

Saw Fist is also from the comics. He's the son of Wolverine. He's a mercenary who tried to kill Melita Garner. Don't know if he has powers.

Cannon Foot is from the comics. He's the son of Wolverine. He's a mercenary who tried to kill Melita Garner. Seemingly super-humanly strong, able to fling cannon balls off the end of his foot with deadly accuracy and force.

Shadow S., or Shadow Stalker, is from the comics. He's the daughter of Wolverine. The history, and powers, if she has any, of this character is unknown.

Fire Knives is also from the comics. She's the daughter of Wolverine. She's a mercenary who tried to kill Melita Garner. Don't know if she has any powers.

Please leave a review.


	40. Chapter 40

Pietro wants to nap. No one will let him.

* * *

><p>Pietro flopped onto the couch. He just got back from babysitting a little girl named Peata Taylor. They went to Coney Island and had alot of fun, but now the fun was done and he wanted to rest.<p>

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

"Yo, Tro!" called Todd, hopping into the room. "I got some questions I wanna ask you!"

"What?" groaned Pietro.

"I saw on the news that a person got in a car accident and needed a blood transfusion and got blood from his mutant friend and suddenly got powers. How's that possible?"

"If a human that has an unactivated mutant gene receives blood from a mutant, they gain the mutants powers. Sometimes they gain other powers as well."

"So, if I give blood to a normal person, they would get my powers and/or different powers?"

"That's right."

"Whoa."

"Will you go away now?"

"Hang on. You discovered a new planet a month ago, right? What's it's name again?"

"Haven."

"Haven. Got it. And what is it like?"

"Planet Earth and Planet Haven are almost the same. They're the same size and both have breathable air. No one lives on Haven yet, but I plan to have the mutant population moved their if something happened her on Earth and we needed to leave."

"That's smart, yo."

"Thanks. Now go away."

"One more thing."

"What?" Pietro asked, aggravated.

"What are Wolverine and Rogue's real names again?"

"Logan Howlett and Anna D'Ancanto."

"Thanks."

"Sure. Now leave me alone."

"Alright, alright."

Todd left and Pietro closed his eyes, thinking he could finally have some peace.

Sadly, his peace was disturbed.

"Pietro!" exclaimed Pyro, his tone _way_ too happy.

"Whaaaaaaat?" groaned Pietro.

"I was walking down the street today and saw a guy whoo looked just like me!"

"Just like you?"

"Yeah, mate! I saw my doubleganger!"

"AANNT!" Pietro made the buzzer noise from game shows.

"Huh?"

"You saw your doppleganger, not doubleganger."

"Oh. Well either way, I saw him!"

"Good for you. Now leave."

"Don't you wannt here more?"

"No! Go away!"

"Okay. I'll go find Wanda. She's really hot, ya know. I hope to someday pop her-"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP."

Pyro looked confused. "Why'd you make that beep noise?"

"You were going to say something inappropriate. Now leave. And if you ever come near my sister, I'll break your face!"

The looked the speed demon gave the pyro mutant showed he was serious.

"Okay, I'll go. I still think your sister is so fi-"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"I'm leaving," said Pyro.

Once he was gone, Pietro sighed.

"Finally!" He closed his eyes to sleep, but Fred showed up and asked,

"Pietro, did you make dinner?"

"Oh for the love of God!" Pietro got up.

"Where you going?"

"To sleep in the homeless shelter!" yelled Pietro.

He slammed the door.


	41. Chapter 41

Pietro and some friends watch their other friends get honor roll awards. Then get pizza.

* * *

><p>Pietro was with a girl with black hair and blue eyes named Avery and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes named Jimmy, all three sitting on the bleachers, hearing the names of the kids who made honor roll.<p>

"Dillon Krause, Rika Minor, Jeni Morrow, James Logan, Anna Raven, Katie Panabaker, Jake Johnson, Lou Hall, Dorian Teseo, Ted Gernone, Greg Corrado, Lewis Howlett, Emily Ressa, Dan Alm, Hunter Halick, Robert Kamide, Patrick Schatte, Johnny Mayer, Joe Kirk, Rick Rallo, Jeremy Seider, Smith Noyes, Nick Jamka, Jack Logan, Kosta Papadopoulos, Kimmy Hood, Clark Wilson, Marie Raven, Jan Andrews, Ryan Morris."

"Derek is next," said Avery.

"Derek Morgan."

A teenage boy with black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin walked onto the stage and Pietro, Avery, and Jimmy clapped and cheered for him as he got his award.

"Suzanne's up," said Jimmy.

"Suzanne Chan."

A girl with black hair and brown eyes received her award.

"What a go, Suzanne!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"Sally Blevins."

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked onto the stage.

"Great job, Sally!" cheered Pietro.

They six teens met in front of the school.

"How do we celebrate?" asked Avery.

"We get pizza?" suggested Sally.

"Sounds go to me," said Derek.

"Let's go," said Pietro.

* * *

><p>Avery Connor is from the comics. While her parents are Dr. Daniel Connor and Veronica Connor, her genetic contributor is Wolverine. Her power is regenerative healing factor and is a natural fighter.<p>

Jimmy Hudson is from the Earth-1610 Comics. He's Wolverine's son. His pwers are Regenerative Healing Factor and Retractable Claws. He has inherited Wolverine's famous three bone claws per hand. But where Wolverine's claws were coated in metal along with the rest of his bones, Jimmy can form a metallic substance around his claws at will.

Derek Morgan AKA The Guardian is from the Ultimate Universe. He's a mutant who is able to shift between a human form and a winged avian form. His avian form has vertically slitted eyes, razor-sharp talons and prehensile wings; in this form he is able to fly at high speeds. He appears to have above average strength, able to lift his older brother aloft in the air for several minutes showing no signs of distress of weakening. He may also possess enhanced durability and healing.

Suzanne Chan AKA Sway is from Marvel Universe. She has two mutant powers. Chronokinesis: The ability to control time. She can slow it down or even stop it in small radii. Post-Cognition: The ability to replay time. She can watch events occur in certain areas as if they were phantoms.

Sally Blevins AKA Skids is from The Marvel Comics. Her mutant power is Frictionless Force-Field. Sally Blevins has a personal protective field that provides nearly total protection from all attacks. Her force field has unique frictionless properties that make it impossible for anyone to hold on to her. Therefore, Skids cannot be grabbed or entangled and can move at moderate speeds by "skating" on her force field across the ground. The energy field disperses kinetic energy from impacts, such as great falls, as well as from energy projections, like beam weapons. If Skids concentrates, she can extend her force field to protect others in her immediate area.


	42. Chapter 42

Pietro is an adult. He has a teenage daughter and teenage niece living with him.

* * *

><p>Pietro walked by the living room and saw his teenage daughter Luna, his teenage niece T.J., and a teenage girl with brown hair and blue eyes.<p>

"May Mary Parker, look how big you got," smiled Pietro. "Seems like just yesterday you were a little girl. And the same goes for Luna and T.J. You three need to stop growing!"

May smiled. "Hello, Mr. Maximoff. How are you?"

"I'm well. How's your father?"

"He's feeling better."

"That's good to hear. That was some fall. If he still had both his legs, he might've been able to keep his balance."

"Dad, is it okay if Normie and Nathan come over?" asked Luna.

"As long as there's no hanky-panky. Neither Peter nor I want you girls getting pregnant."

He looked at T.J.

"Hey, John and I were careful. We didn't know the condom broke."

"You're just lucky you miscarried. You and John are too young to have kids. You're not married and you're only in high school."

"We won't do anything," said luna. "So, can they come?"

"Sure."

"Good! I already called them! They should be here soon."

Pietro chuckled.

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it."

Pietro opened the door to reveal a teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Norman Harold Osborn, you got taller," said Pietro. "You look like your dad."

"Hello, Mr. Maximoff. Is May still here?"

"Yes. She's with Luna and T.J. in the living room."

"Thank you."

Normie headed there. Pietro was going to closes the door when a teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes came. He looked like Scott, but didn't wear sunglasses.

"Hey, Nathan."

"Hi, Pietro. Is Luna here?"

"She is. And thank you for not calling me Mr. Maximoff. Makes me feel old."

Nathan laughed. "Right."

May wrapped her arms around Normie's neck and kissed him. Nathan sat next to Luna and kissed her cheek.

"Have fun," said Pietro. "But not too much fun."

He went into his studies.

* * *

><p>May "Mayday" Parker AKA Spider-Girl is from the Earth-982 comics. She's the daughter of Peter and Mary Jane Parker. She has the same powers as her father. Her powers are Spider-Sense, Wall-Crawling, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Equilibrium, Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, and Organic Webbing Generation.<p>

Norman "Normie" Osborn AKA Night Rider is from the comics. He's the son of Harry and Liz Osborn. His powers are Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Reflexes, and Regenerative Healing Factor. He rides a hi-tech snowboard-shaped glider.

Normie's code name Night Rider I made up. I'm going to have him be a hero in another story of mine. He goes by Green Goblin in the Earth-982 coims and uses a goblin glider, but not a snowboard-shaped one. He used the name Dusk when he fought crime with the Venom symbiote.


	43. Chapter 43

Pietro goes to a super hero party. Who will he meet?

* * *

><p>Pietro entered the banquet with Captain America.<p>

"Thanks again for inviting me to the party, Steve," said Pietro.

"It's the least I could do after you helped save S.H.I.E.L.D. from HYDRA," said Steve.

"Ah, it was nothing."

Pietro spotted a handsome man with black hair and blue eyes, and some facial hair around his mouth, flirting with five beautiful women.

"Whoa! Is that Tony Stark?"

"The one and only," said Steve. "And guess who that is."

A man with long blond hair and blue eyes walked by. He was holding a hammer.

"That's Thor!" exclaimed Pietro. "The prince of Asgard!"

"Steve. You're here."

A woman with auburn hair and blue eyes came over. Steve grinned.

"Hello, Natasha. Pietro, I need to go. Have fun."

"I will," beamed Pietro.

He walked off and saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes at the buffet with a woman with auburn hair and brown eyes.

The speed demon grinned when he realized who the man was. He quickly walked over.

"Dr. Hank Pym!" exclaimed Pietro. "It's a pleasure to meet you! You one of my favorite scientists! And this lovely lady must be your wife Jan."

"And who are you?" asked Pym.

"I'm Pietro Maximoff."

"Oh yeah," said Jan. "Cap mentioned you."

They talked for about an hour and a half and then the couple went to walk to some super heroes.

Pietro was walking away from the buffet table. A man with blond hair and blue eyes walked by with a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse us, kid," said the man.

Pietro watched them walk by.

"Wow. Hawkeye and Mockingbird," he whispered.

The speed demon looked around him, seeing all the superheroes be met and befriended.

Pietro was glad he came to this party.

* * *

><p>Anthony "Tony" Stark AKA Iron Man is from the comics. He's a normal human who uses a suite of armor to fight crime. Wth the armor, his powers are Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Flight, Power Cells, Energy Conversion Power Recharge, Self-Contained Life-Support System &amp; Environmental Protection, Energy Absorption, Magnetism, Artificial Intelligence, Sensor Systems, Invisibility, Holographic Decoys, Spider-Sense, Override, Enhanced Durability, Energy Shield, Repulsor Rays, Unibeam, Lasers, Pulse Bolts, Energy Blade, Pulse Barrage, Nanobots, Freon Stream, Smart Missiles, Missile Box, Monobeam, Mini-Gun, Gauntlet Mini-canon, Tri-beam, Multi-beam, Pentabeam, Omnibeam, Hyper-Velocity Impact, Vibranium, and Plasma Discharge.<p>

Thor Odinson AKA Thor is also from the comics. He's one of the Asgardians. His powers, both his powers with and without Mjolnir, his hammer, are Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Senses, Agility, and Endurance, Superhumanly Dense Tissue, Self Sustenance, Healing factor, Weather Manipulation, Longevity, Godlike Invulnerability, Earth Control, Flight, Energy Absorption & Projection, Dimensional Transportation, and Electric Manipulation.

Natalia Romanova AKA Black Widow is from the comics. She's also called Natasha Romanoff. She's a super-solder like Captain America. Her powers are Artificially Enhanced Physiology, Peak Human Strength, Peak Human Speed, Peak Human Agility, Peak Human Reflexes, Peak Human Durability, Peak Human Senses, Peak Human Immune System, and Extended Longevity.

Henry "Hank" Pym AKA Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Goliath/Yellowjacket/Wasp is also from the comics. His powers are Size Reduction and Size Addition. He also has Flight and Bioelectric Blasts when he's Wasp.

Janet "Jan" Van Dyne AKA Wasp is from the comics. Her powers are Size Reduction, Flight, Wasp's Sting, Insect Communication and Control, and Size Addition.

Clinton "Clint" Barton AKA Hawkeye is also from the comics. He has no powers, but is an Master Archer, Expert Marksman, Expert Acrobat, Expert Fighter, Skilled Tactician, and Weapons Proficiency.

Barbara "Bobbi" Morse AKA Mockingbird is from the comics. She has no powers, but is a Biochemist, Skilled Acrobat, Master Martial Artist, and Skilled Spy.

Please leave a review.


	44. Chapter 44

This is an adult Pietro shot. Pietro is a doctor treating people.

* * *

><p>Pietro was in room 5 waiting for his next patient.<p>

Mary Jane and Liz walked in, both holding baby boys. Mary Jane's baby had blond hair and blue eyes and Liz's baby had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello Mary, Liz," smiled Pietro. "Are these the new babies?"

"Yeah," said Mary Jane, smiling. "This is Benjamin Richard Parker. Benjy for short."

"And this is Howard Jonah Osborn," said Liz. "They need their first check up."

"Alrighty then," said Pietro. "Let's start."

The boys were prefectly healthy.

"Have a good day, ladies," said Pietro.

"Thanks, Pietro," they said.

They left. A dark skinned boy with black hair and green eyes walked in.

"Hello, Theodore. Oh, that's a nasty bruise," the speed demon said, pointing at the bruise on the boy's cheek.

"Yeah," said Theodore. "I got bullied and beat up again."

"Sorry to hear that. Let me see what I can do."

He fixed the wound and sent him on his way.

A man with black hair and blue eyes entered the room with a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, Jack," said Pietro to the man. "Hello, Hank," he said to the boy.

"Hello, pietro," said Jack. "Hank twisted his ankle."

"Oh no. Well, let's see what I can do."

Pietro put a cast on his ankle and the two left.

A man with red hair and blue eyes entered. He was holding a stick.

"Hey, Matt," said Pietro. "Where are your sunglasses?"

"Foggy accidentally sat on them," said Matt. "My new ones will come in a week."

"Okay. What do you need?"

"My ears have been hurting me."

Pietro checked and wrote him a prescription for some ear drops to ease the pain.

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes entered the room.

"What can I do for you, Shannon?" asked pietro.

"I need my great-aunt's pain killers."

He gave her the pain killers and she left.

"It's good to be a doctor," Pietro said to himself.

* * *

><p>Benjamin "Benjy" Parker AKA Spider-Boy is from the Earth-982 Comics. He's the son of Peter and Mary Jane Parker. He has the same powers as his father. His powers are Spider-Sense, Wall-Crawling, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Equilibrium, Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, and Organic Webbing Generation.<p>

Howard Osborn is from the MC2 Universe. He's the son of Harry and Liz Osborn. It is unknow if he has any or will have any powers.

In the comics, he's really the son of a clone of Harry and a clone of Liz, but in this story, he's the son of the real Harry and real Liz.

Theodore Winchester AKA Grizzly is from The Ultimate Universe. He's able to transform himself into a bear and back at will. When transformed, Grizzly has the enhanced attributes of a bear (like enhanced strength). Grizzly hasn't yet acquired complete control of his powers and is always partly looking like a bear.

Jack Danner AKA Hawk-Owl is from Ultimate Universe. He has no powers. He's a Master Martial Artist, Skilled Detective, Expert Marksman, Weapons Master, Demolitions Expert, and Expert Tactician.

Hank Kipple AKA Woody is from Earth-Ultimate. He has no powers, but is extremely agile, an excellent climber and acrobat, knowledgeable about electronics, and skilled at lockpicking.

Matthew "Matt" Murdock AKA Daredevil is from the comics. After getting blinded by radioactive waste at the ae of 12, his hearing, smell, taste, and touch were amplified to superhuman degrees. His powers are Superhuman Senses, Superhuman Sense of Touch, Superhuman Sense of Smell, Superhuman Sense of Hearing, Lie Detection, Person Identification, Superhuman Sense of Taste, Superhuman Sense of Balance, Radar Sense, and Telepathy.

Shannon Carter AKA American Dream is from The MC2 Universe. She's in peak physical condition for a non-powered human, and is a skilled martial artist. She has disc weapons similar to those used by Ricochet and has terrific aim. Later she was given a duplicate of Captain America's shield (more accurately, the shield itself from another dimension), and she uses it well (both defensively and offensively).

Please review.


	45. Chapter 45

Pietro gets some Unstable Molecules for SHIELD. That's it.

* * *

><p>Pietro was walking down the halls when a boy with brown hair and black eyes ran up to him.<p>

"Pietro, there's some woman in front of the school looking for you," he said.

"Who?" the speed demon asked.

"She said her name was Monica Chang and this it was important that you came."

"Okay. Thanks, Gerry."

Pietro went to the front of the school and saw a woman with black hair and black eyes waiting for him.

"Hello, Monica."

"Pietro," said Monica. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Pietro and Monica were in the SHIELD Helicarrier.<p>

"So, all I have to do is get some Unstable Molecules from Reed Richards?" asked Pietro.

"That's right," said Monica.

"Why can't you just ask him?"

"He and the Fantastic Four are mad at SHIELD."

"Why?"

"I don't want to mention it."

"Fine. I'll get them."

They left the room. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes walked passed them.

"Who are they?"

"Ray Connor and Petra Laskov," said Monica. "They're new here."

"Ah."

"Good luck on the mission."

"Thanks, but I won't need luck."

* * *

><p>"Reed, I need some Unstable Molecules," said Pietro.<p>

"Why?" asked Reed.

"I need to make the Brotherhood new uniforms."

"Alright."

He handed Pietro a sphere filled with Unstable Molecules.

"Thanks, Reed."

* * *

><p>"Here you go," said Pietro.<p>

"Thank you," said Monica.

"If Reed finds out and hates me, I'll never speak to you or help SHIELD out again."

"He won't find out."

"He better not."

Pietro went home.

* * *

><p>Gerald "Gerry" Drew AKA Spider-Man is from MC2 Universe. He is the son of Jessica Drew, the original Spider-Woman. His powers are Spider-Sense, Wall-Crawling, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Equilibrium, Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, and Organic Webbing Generation.<p>

Monica Chang AKA Black Widow is from the Earth-Ultimate. It is unknown what her powers are or if she even has powers. Was married to Nick Fury for a short time.

Raymond "Ray" Connor AKA Daredevil is from The Earth-Ultimate. His powers are Superhuman Senses, Superhuman Sense of Touch, Superhuman Sense of Smell, Superhuman Sense of Hearing, Lie Detection, Person Identification, Superhuman Sense of Taste, Superhuman Sense of Balance, Radar Sense, and Telepathy.

Petra Laskov AKA Red Wasp is from Ultimate Marvel. Able to control large numbers of insects. She can fly and can shrink her body to the size of an insect. She also uses a variation of the "Wasp Sting", with which she can paralyze any foe.

Please review this.


	46. Chapter 46

A new mutant shows Pietro a vision of the future. It's not a good vision.

* * *

><p>Pietro and Lance were at their usual lunch table outside, eating a box of donuts Pietro stole from the donut shop.<p>

"This are good," saoid Lance, holding one up.

"Hmhmm," nodded Pietro, swallowing.

Not far from them, they saw Duncan picking on Todd.

"Douche-bag," said Pietro.

"You can say that again," said Lance.

Fred steped in and saved the day. He beat up Duncan and placed Todd on his shoulder.

"Hey, guys," said Fred, coming over. "Me and Todd are going home. Can we have some donuts?"

"Sure," said Pietro. "Take some."

"Thanks."

Fred took the whole box and left.

"Hey!" yelled Lance. "We said some! Not all of them!"

"Forget about it," said Pietro, waving. "I'll just steal us some more."

Lance wasn't paying attention. He was staring at someone.

"Lance?"

"Who's that?"

He pointed to a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Her? That's Chelsea Pleasant," said Pietro. "She's new here. I have a few classes with her."

"I'm going in."

"Good luck."

Lance went over to Chelsea.

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes sat across from Pietro.

"Hello," he said with a European accent.

"Who are you?" asked Pietro.

"I'm Ditko. I'm new here. I know you're Pietro and I've heard that you change the future."

"Only when it needs to be changed."

"Well, it definitely needs to be changed."

"Why?"

"Let me show you."

Ditko held out his hand. Pietro took it and felt strange.

* * *

><p>Pietro didn't know where he was. All he knew was the place he was walking around in was dark, cold, and unfriendly.<p>

He walked around until he stopped in front of a door. There was something writen on it.

Mutant X.

Pietro looked through the bared window.

He saw Alex Summers and he looked sickly and pale.

Pietro backed around, terrified.

He looked into about door with writing on it.

Prisoner M-13.

It was Xavier and he did not look well at all.

'What's going on?' thought the speed demon.

He looked in some other doors.

Mutate 007=Scott Summers.

Mutate #666=Hank McCoy

Mutate #020=Ororo Munroe

Mutate #9602=Rogue

Mutate #35=Tabitha Smith

Mutate #490=Rahne Sinclair

Mutant #9601=Logan

Mutate #527=Lance Alvers

Mutate #444=Todd Tolensky

"What the hell is going on!" screamed Pietro.

"Hello, mutie."

Pietro turned around and everything went blank.

* * *

><p>Pietro gasped.<p>

"Horrible, right," said Ditko.

"I won't let that happen!" shouted Pietro. "No mutant will be locked away and left to rot!"

Pietro sped off.

* * *

><p>Chelsea Pleasant is from the Ultimate Marvel. Her power is Telekinesis. She can move objects with her mind.<p>

Ditko is an OC. He can show people visions of the future.

Please leave a review for this shot.


	47. Chapter 47

Pietro tries to calm Wanda down. Good luck Pietro.

* * *

><p>Pietro was in the lab when a boy with black hair and brown eyes and was half African-American anf half Puerto Rican quickly came in.<p>

"Pietro! You sister is going to kill someone!"

"Thanks for telling me, Miles."

He quickly put everything away and rushed to the front of the school.

Wanda was beating the shit out of some blond boy.

"WANDA!" roared Pietro. He pulled her off the boy. "CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

Wanda kept trying to break free, but Pietro held on to her arms, keeping her from leaving.

"Wanda, relax," Pietro said in a calmer tone.

"You don't know what he did!" yelled Wanda.

"I'm sure whatever he did, he deserves to be punished, but he doesn't deserve to die."

"Yes he does!"

"Wanda."

She tried to break free again, but Pietro held on tighter.

"Wanda."

She glared at her twin.

"Wanda, relax. Take deep breaths."

Wanda took in deep breaths and was finally starting to calm down.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>"TOAD!" screamed Wanda.<p>

Todd "accidentally" went into Wanda's room and saw her in nothing but her underwear and bra. Now Wanda, fully clothed, was chacing Todd around to hex him.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" cried Todd, hopping all over the place.

"Wanda, stop!" shouted Pietro.

"He saw me in my bra and underwear!"

"And I will punish him! Please don't kill him!"

"Yeah, babycakes," said Todd. "You don't want to kill me."

"Don't call me babycakes!" screamed Wanda, hexing him into a wall.

"Ow," groaned Todd.

"Wanda," said Pietro, grabbing her arm. She pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Wanda, sniff the roses."

Wanda inhaled deeply.

"Blow out the candles."

Wanda exhaled.

"Again. Sniff the roses."

She inhaled.

"Blow out the candles."

She exhaled.

"Feel better?" Pietro asked.

"A little," said Wanda.

"Go upstairs. I'll bring you your favorite cookies."

Wanda went to her room.

"Thanks, yo," said Todd, standing next to Pietro.

"Don't think you're not still in trouble, Toad," sneered Pietro, glaring at Todd.

The toad mutant gulped.

* * *

><p>Pietro and his girlfriend Angie, a pretty girl with long, brown hair and bright green eyes, were making brownies for the school bake sale.<p>

Wanda and Remy walked into the kitchen. Wanda looked pissed and Remy didn't look very happy. Wanda went to the refrigerator and Remy spoke.

"I can believe you did that to Sabretooth," said Remy.

"He deserved it, the asshole!" yelled Wanda, grabbing a beer from the frig. She went to the backyard.

"Who?" asked Angie.

"You know," said Remy. "Big, scary Sabretooth. Magneto's best sholdier. . . She kicked him in the little, scary Sabretooths."

"Shit," cursed Pietro.

"He is going to press charges or something?" asked Angie.

"He didn't say," said Remy. "When a man's been _racked_ the last thing you feel like doing is chatting."

"I'm going to go talk to her," said Pietro, heading to the backyard. Angie followed him.

"Wanda." Wanda crossed her arms and looked bored. "I don't care how angry you are, you can't go 'round picking fights," said Pietro. "Especially with people like Sabretooth."

"You fight him all the time."

"No, I spar with him. And it's not by choice. Magneto always pairs me with him. My back it one big scar."

"..."

"The next time you feel a violent impulse, you need to sab," said Angie. "Stop. . . Assess. . ." She took in a deep breath, then exhaled. "And breath."

"I got one for you, Pietro," said Wanda. "Sapoidi: Shut Angie's Piehole Or I'll Do It!"

Angie sighed. "Wanda, you are not getting the-"

"Sapoidi!"

Wanda went back inside.

"What are you going to do about her?"

Pietro shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Tro," said Lance. "Wanda is beating up the mail man."<p>

"I know," said Pietro, reading. "I can hear."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Aren't you going to do something?" asked Lance.

"Nope," said Pietro. "I'm not gonna try and calm Wanda down. I'm going to let her do whatever she wants."

"And if she gets in trouble?"

"I'll get her out of it."

"What if she goes to jail and you don't have money to bail her out?"

"I'll help her escape and we'll hide in the woods in Canada."

"Why Canada?"

"It's big and quiet. No one will bother us. Meaning no one will piss her of."

Lance nodded slowly. "Okay."

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

"Can you order a pizza?" asked Pietro.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Miles Morales AKA Spider-Man is from The Ultimate Marvel. His powers are Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Reflexes, Wall-Crawling, Spider-Sense, Venom Strike, and Spider-Camouflage.<p>

Angie is someone I made up.

Please review.


	48. Chapter 48

Pietro plays the drums in Rahne's band. Let it rock.

* * *

><p>Pietro was playing the drums when Todd showed up.<p>

"Hey, Tro."

"Hey, Todd," said Pietro, stopped drumming. "What's up?"

"I need to read three books and write an eassy for each one," said Todd. "Can you do it for me?"

"Let's see. Three books for you, three for Lance, three for John, three for Bobby, three for Sam, and three for Ray which equals eighteen books, so I should finish in six to nine weeks."

"Sixty-nine weeks?"

"No, six _to_ nine weeks."

"Oh."

"Now, leave," said Pietro. "I need to practice."

"Since when do you play drums?"

"Since I promised Rahne I'd play in her band tomorrow at lunch. Now go."

Pietro went back to practicing.

* * *

><p>"Everyone ready?" asked Rahne.<p>

The band was made up of her, Pietro, Roberto, and Jamie. Roberto played the guitar and Jamie played bass.

"Ready," said all said.

They played According To You by Orianthi.

_According to you_  
><em>I'm stupid<em>  
><em>I'm useless<em>  
><em>I can't do anything right.<em>  
><em>According to you<em>  
><em>I'm difficult<em>  
><em>Hard to please<em>  
><em>Forever changing my mind.<em>  
><em>I'm a mess in a dress<em>  
><em>Can't show up on time<em>  
><em>Even if it would save my life.<em>  
><em>According to you.<em>  
><em>According to you.<em>

_But according to him_  
><em>I'm beautiful<em>  
><em>Incredible<em>  
><em>He can't get me out of his head.<em>  
><em>According to him<em>  
><em>I'm funny<em>  
><em>Irresistible<em>  
><em>Everything he ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite<em>  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it<em>  
><em>So baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not<em>  
><em>According to you.<em>

_According to you_  
><em>I'm boring<em>  
><em>I'm moody<em>  
><em>And you can't take me any place.<em>  
><em>According to you<em>  
><em>I suck at telling jokes 'cause I always give it away.<em>  
><em>I'm the girl with the worst attention span<em>  
><em>You're the boy who puts up with it.<em>  
><em>According to you.<em>  
><em>According to you.<em>

_But according to him_  
><em>I'm beautiful<em>  
><em>Incredible<em>  
><em>He can't get me out of his head.<em>  
><em>According to him<em>  
><em>I'm funny<em>  
><em>Irresistible<em>  
><em>Everything he ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite<em>  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it<em>  
><em>So baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not<em>  
><em>According to you.<em>

_I need to feel appreciated_  
><em>Like I'm not hated. Oh no.<em>  
><em>Why can't you see me through his eyes?<em>  
><em>It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay.<em>

_According to me_  
><em>You're stupid<em>  
><em>You're useless<em>  
><em>You can't do anything right.<em>

_But according to him_  
><em>I'm beautiful<em>  
><em>Incredible<em>  
><em>He can't get me out of his head.<em>  
><em>According to him<em>  
><em>I'm funny<em>  
><em>Irresistible<em>  
><em>Everything he ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite<em>  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it<em>  
><em>Baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not<em>  
><em>According to you. (You, you)<em>  
><em>According to you. (You, you)<em>

_According to you_  
><em>I'm stupid<em>  
><em>I'm useless<em>  
><em>I can't do anything right.<em>

Everyone cheered for them.

"You were awesome, Rahne," said Pietro, smiling.

"So were you, Pietro," smiled Rahne.

He gave her a peck on the cheek.


	49. Chapter 49

Pietro was warned by his father at a young age not to trust anyone. He was right.

* * *

><p>A five year old Pietro couldn't go to sleep. He slipped out of his room and headed to the study were his father read at night. He saw him sitting at his desk, but he wasn't reading.<p>

Erik was crying.

This surprised Pietro. His father, strongest man he knew, was crying. He was going to leave, but the little boy needed to know what made his father cry.

Pietro crept in the room slowly not to surprise Erik. He tapped his shoulder gently. Erik looked at his son with the saddest eyes the small child had ever seen. He pulled him up on to his lap and just cried some more. When Pietro asked more, Erik told him. He told his son about all his sufferings in his life. What happened in the camps. To his family. About Magda and Anya.

Erik showed Pietro the numbers on his arm. Pietro kissed it and told his father not to cry.

"Don't cry, Father. It's okay now. You have me and Wanda. We'll take away your pain."

Erik cried in his son's hair. He hold the boy tight, afraid that if he let go, he would be gone.

Pietro looked at the numbers on his father's arm. He kissed them. He hoped his kisses would help ease his father's pain.

Erik continued to tell his stories to his son.

"The Nazi soldiers told us it was okay to tell them what out parents did. Never trust anyone, Pietro. They could turn on you at any moment."

"I won't trust anyone, Father. I promise."

* * *

><p>A fifteen year old Pietro was walking down the halls with a blond haired boy.<p>

"No, Mac," said Pietro, annoyed.

"Come on, Pietro!" exclaimed Mac. "I need those notes to study! I can't fail this class!"

"You should've been in class."

"Come on, Man! I'll give them back!"

"Will you? Really?"

"You don't trust me?"

"I can't trust my own butt, because it could fart and embarrass me."

Mac snickered.

"Now go away," said Pietro.

"Fine," muttered Mac, dissapointed.

Pietro went to his locker to change his books. Evan came by.

"Hey man," he said. "Could I borrow some money? Some dude's been stealinh mine from my locker."

"Sorry, I don't have any," Pietro lied. He was the one who stole from Evan.

"I'm going to find the guy who stole from me."

"Good luck."

"Hi, Evan."

A girl with the same skin tone as Evan, black hair, and dark purple eyes walk by, smiling and waving at Evan.

Evan grinned and waves back.

"Who was that?" asked Pietro.

"Tamekeyo Hoose. She's new here," said Evan.

"Then you should be careful. She could be trouble."

"You need to be more trusting, man. You never trust anyone."

"You can even trust your butt 'cause it could fart and embarrass you."

Evan snickered.

"Laugh now, but people can turn on you at any moment," said Pietro.

* * *

><p>A seventeen year old Pietro was walking out of Bayville High, heading to the track field for practise. Todd ran up to him.<p>

"Yo, Tro!"

"Yeah?"

"Me and a new buddy of mine, his name is Vices, are going to the dump to look for part to make a race car," said Todd. "Tell the others I'll be late coming home."

"His name is Vices?"

"Yeah."

"And how long have you known him?"

"Few days."

"How much about him do you know?"

"Enough."

"Wants some advice?"

"Sure, yo."

"Don't trust anyone. Not even your butt 'cause it could fart and embarrass you."

Todd snickered.

"I'm just worried about you," said Pietro. You don't know much about this guy. He could hurt you."

"I'll be fine, yo."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>A twenty-three year old Pietro, sat on the porch of his house, and cried.<p>

Lance sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Tro."

"How could she do this?" sobbed Pietro. "She's my wife! She's suppost to be loyal to me! She cheated on me!"

"She doesn't deserve you, Pietro," said Lance. "Just devorce her and meet someone new."

"And her cheat on me too? My father was right. I can't trust anyone. I trusted her and she broke my heart."

"Not ever one will hurt you. I never did. Niether did Todd, Fred, or Tabby. You trust us."

"I got to know you. I thought I knew my wife."

"Sometimes trusting poeple will get you hurt. Sometimes it won't. You just gotta take a chance on people."

* * *

><p>Mac, Tamekeyo, and Vices are OCs.<p>

Please leave a review.


	50. Chapter 50

Pietro, a seventeen year old Senior in high school, lost his family in a fire, and went to live with his godfather Charles Xavier. He quickly makes a home of the mansion.

* * *

><p>Pietro, covered in ash, clothes ripped, expression sad and miserable, sat in front of a desk while a guy in a black suit, with brown hair and light blue eyes was flipping through some papers.<p>

"Jakob Lehnsherr, Edie Lehnsherr, Erich Lehnsherr, Ruth Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr, Magda Lehnsherr, Anya Lehnsherr, Wanda Lehnsherr. They're all dead now, right?"

"All of them, sir."

"It happened because of a fire?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who started it?"

"No."

'It had to be mutant haters,' thought Pietro. 'They tried to kill us. They succeeded. Only I managed to survive.'

"Do you have anyone to take care of you?" the man asked.

"My father's best friend, my godfather, Charles Xavier. We didn't live far from him. He's the nicest man alive. He'll take me in."

"I'll call him now to pick you up."

* * *

><p>"Make yourself at home, Pietro," said Charles as they entered Pietro's new room at the mansion.<p>

"Thanks," the speed demon said quietly, putting his stuff away.

Charles frowned. He felt so sad for the boy.

"When you're ready to talk, I'm here for you."

"I know. Thank you." Pietro gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Why is <em>he<em> here?" snapped a red-headed boy at the table.

"Chuck, be nice!" hissed Amara.

Pietro smirked. "Let me put it to you this way. Su casa es mi casa."

Chuck's eyes shot open wide. "No."

"That's right, Chuck," said Scott. "Pietro joined the team."

Chuck stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about him," said a blond haired girl named Amy. "He doesn't know what happened to you yet."

"It's find. he's always been a jerk," said Pietro.

* * *

><p>Pietro was doing homework in the kitchen. He put his pencile down to take a bite out of his sandwich.<p>

A boy his age with brown hair walked in. His eyes interested Pietro. He had blue eyes balls instead of white like everyone else. His irises were green, that was normal, but his pupils were white instead of black.

"Hi," said Pietro.

The boy turned around. "Hi," he spoke with a French accent.

"I'm Pietro. Who are you?"

"I'm Jacques. Jacques Moreau."

"Nice to meet you. What's your powers? I have super speed."

"I can control all the elements in the world. All of them."

"That's cool."

"Hey, are you good in math?"

"I'm at the top of my class."

"Can you help me?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Are you making any friends here, Pietro?" Charles asked.<p>

"I am," said Pietro. "I finally feel like I'm home."

Charles smiled. "That's good to hear."

* * *

><p>Jacques Moreau is an OC of mine. He's a Mutant. A Homo Superior. He controls all the elements. ALL of them.<p>

Chuck and Amy are OCs too.

Please review.


	51. Chapter 51

Pietro and Lance help a Whitelighter and are give spells as a reward. What trouble will they cause with these spells?

* * *

><p>Pietro walked into the house and saw a twenty-four year old man with blond hair and blue eyes place his hands, which were glowing a bright gold color, over Lance's bloody body.<p>

"What happened!" shouted Pietro worried.

Lance gasped once he was fully healed.

"You were lucky I came in time," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Lance.

"And why are you here?" added Pietro.

"My name is Lawrence and I am a Whitelighter."

"Whitelighter? You mean those angels from the show Charmed that protect good witches?"

"Yes, only we're real and we watch over more than just good witches."

"Wow," breathed Lance. "Angels and witches are real."

"I'm here because a Darklighter is after me," said Lawrence. "I've been orbing all over the place trying to lose him. When I orbed at your school, he attack and Lance got hit."

"How do we stop this Darklighter?" asked Pietro. "And how do we find him?"

Suddenly, a twenty-four year old man with brown hair and brown eyes came out of no where.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Arnold and I'm a Darklighter."

"It's him!" shouted Lawrence.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to my friend!" growled Pietro.

"I'd like to see that," smirked Arnold.

Pietro rush behind him, took one of the arrows he had, and stabbed him in the back.

The Darklighter screamed in pain as he blew up.

"You did that in less than two seconds," said Lance. "Very nice."

"Thank you," said Lawrence. "How can I ever repay you?"

"You said you know witches," said Lance. "Think you can get us a spell book or something?"

"Lance, what are you up to?" asked Pietro.

"He owes us. Well, you, but I did get hurt because of this, so he owes me too."

"I'll see what I can do," said Lawrence.

* * *

><p>The Whitelighter gave the boy ten magic fortune cookies each. All they had to do was crush one in their hand and whatever it was they wanted, they got.<p>

"So, these cookies are spells and they can give us whatever we want?" asked Lance.

"That's what Lawrence said," said Pietro.

"Okay then. Later."

"Where you going?"

"To ask Holly Hills out."

"Holly Hills? The most popular girl at school?"

"Yep."

"Did she tell you to never talk to you?"

"I'll make her say yes." Lance grinned and shook a cookie.

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" Pietro asked Lance.<p>

They were both on the roof of the school. Hundreds of girls were screaming for Lance.

"I used a spell to make Holly like me, and then I thought it would be cool to have every firl like me, and then THIS hapened!"

"I LOVE YOU, LANCE!" onc girl screamed.

"MARRIED ME, LANCE!" screamed another.

"Pietro," said Lance.

"I'm trying to come up with a new word for bad to really capture this moment. Terribaful."

"Good one."

"Can't you use a spell to make it stop?"

"Uh, they're in my locker and I can't get to them."

"Greeeeeat. Good thing I have one with me."

Pietro crushed the cookie in his hand and blew the dust on the girls. They calmed down and left.

"Now what?" asked Lance.

"We put the cookies away and don't use them unless it's an emergency."

"Got it."

* * *

><p><span>A month later<span>

"TURNING SCOTT INTO A BULL BECAUSE HE WAS BEING A JERK ISN'T AN EMERGENCY!" roared Pietro.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Lance.

"Why a bull?"

"I wanted I bullfrong, but I didn't get a chance to finish saying bullfrog."

"HELP!" screamed Todd.

He was being held up from his pants from the angry bull Scott.

"I'm trying to come up with a new word for bad to really capture this moment," said Pietro. "Terribaful."

"You can say that again," said Lance.

* * *

><p>Lawrence, Arnold, and Holly are OCs I made up for this shot.<p>

Review please.


	52. Chapter 52

Pietro invited three X-Men to the house. Why would he do that?

* * *

><p>Pietro, Wanda, Fred, Todd, and Lance were in the living room. Todd was telling a joke.<p>

"What do you call a Jew who finds a penny? The riches Jew in town! Haha!"

"That's not funny," frowned Fred.

"Yeah, Toad," said Lance. "Tro and Wanda are Jewish."

"Well, technically, our father Jewish, not us," said Pietro.

"Can we do something else," said Wanda. "I'm sick of Toad's crappy jokes."

"Pietro, you said people were coming over," said Fred.

"They should've been here."

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it."

Pietro opened the door. It was Kitty, Tabitha, and Kurt.

"Hello," said Kurt.

"Come on in," Pietro said with a way too happy grin.

"What are _they_ doing here?" sneered Wanda.

"They're here for the fun."

"What fun it's going to start."

"Hey, Kitty," smiled Lance.

Kitty smiled back.

Once everyone was seated, Pietro stood in front of them and spoke.

"Okay. Now that everyone is here, we're going to play a little game. It's called Bombshells. In the suburbs it's called You Might Want To Sit Down For This, It's A Shocker. In the hood it's called Oh No You Didn't!."

Everyone looked confused.

"What are you doing?" asked Wanda.

"There's something a good friend of mine needs to know about his girlfriend. Lance, kitty kissed Kurt."

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT!" boomed Lance, shooting up from his seat.

"He's a liar, Lance!" cried Kitty. "I'd never do that!"

"Yeah? Tabs," said Pietro.

Tabitha turned on the TV and popped in a video.

Kitty and Kurt appeared on the screen. Holding each other. Kissing.

"How could you!" exclaimed Lance.

"Lance, I-"

Lance smacked her across the face.

Everyone, even Pietro, was surprised by this.

"Whore!"

Lance stormed to his room.

Kitty, in tears, ran out of the home. Kurt ran after her.

"Wow," said Pietro.

"Yeah," said Wanda.

"So thanks you all for playing Oh No You Didn't!."

"Great game, Tro!" grinned Todd. "Lance and Kitty are finally over!"

"Now what?" asked Fred.

"Anyone hungry?" asked Tabitha.

"We can eat," said Pietro.

They exited the house to get some food.


End file.
